My Little Brother's Crush
by solo73
Summary: Nathan's little brother has crush on Haley
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my new story hope you like it. **_

_**Don't own any OTH characters Hope you like it.**_

Nathan Scott 23 year old college graduate worked with his cousin and Uncle at Scott's Landscaping and Nursery. Nathan had a rocky childhood. His parents Dan and Karen Scott were high school sweethearts. His mom got pregnant at 16 so they got married. The marriage lasted till Nathan was 6 they Dan left them.

When his mom was 24 she met Andy Johnson. She was hesitant at first about dating I mean who would want to date someone with a 6 year old. Andy was a good man. He always treated Nathan and his mom really well. Nathan remember the day that Andy asked his mother to marry him. He took him out to lunch and asked if it was alright if he became part of the family.

Nathan always thought of Andy as a father. When he was 18 his mom had a baby boy. Nathan was so excited about having a little brother even though there was a big age difference. He would always be around for his brother.

Another man who Nathan considered a father was his Uncle Keith. Keith Scott was the oldest of the Scott boys. He never forgave his brother for leaving his family. He took it upon himself to take care of them. Deb Keith's wife also did a lot for them. She even introduced Karen and Andy. She had been taking some night classes and was always looking for a good man for Karen. She knew instantly that they would be perfect together.

Keith and Deb were also high school sweethearts and they had a boy Lucas. He was two years older than Nathan. They were so close more like brothers than cousins.

Haley James 23 was coming home from graduating from college. She had gotten her degree in Secondary Education and got a job teaching 1st grade in Duluth, MN. Haley's parents Charles and Lydia James where owners of the largest jewelry stores in the U.S.

Haley had two older brothers. Allen the oldest ran the business with her dad. Mike the middle James had his degree in Hotel management. Her parents had wanted her to go into the family business but she always loved working with kids and her mother had been a teacher for some years before.

Haley couldn't wait to start her job. She was also excited that she would be moving to were her college roommate was going to live.

Brooke Davis 23 was Haley's college roommate. When they first met they knew they would be great friends. When they were sophomores in college Haley's brother Mike and Brooke's older sister Sara got married. It was like fate that they were friends. Haley's brothers were always very protective of her.

Brooke's parents Benjamin and Carol Davis owned Davis Clothing. It was a big clothing store in the U.S. they had the latest fashions. The families started vacationing together and spending holidays together.

The James and Davis invested in Mike and Sara's new hotel resort they bought in Duluth. Haley was so excited to be living so close to her brother. It was going to be fun having her family close.

Nathan and Lucas had taken Sam to the park. They were having fun shooting baskets. Nathan and Lucas both played basketball in school and Sam wanting to be just like his brother wanted to know how to play.

"What time are the interviews today?" Lucas asked as he got the rebound.

"We need to be there at 1pm." Nathan said.

Nathan and Lucas decided to apply for second jobs at the new resort as bartenders. It was a good chance to make a little extra money. Nathan was fixing up a cabin on the lake and could use the extra money.

"We have to meet dad at 3pm at the new house on Rt.10."

"No problem we should be done by 2pm."

Nathan and Sam challenged Lucas to a game. Lucas also thought of Sam as more of a brother than a cousin.

"Nathan can we go and get some ice cream?" Sam asked as he grabbed his brother's hand.

"Sure thing buddy let's go."

They dropped Sam of at the house and went to meet his Uncle Keith. This was no small house they drove to the place was a mansion.

"This house is huge." Nathan said as he got out of the truck.

"I know I wonder who lives here."

They walked over to Keith's truck when they saw Jake. Jake Jagelski was Lucas's friend from high school. He had worked with them for 3 years now. Jake was engaged to Peyton Sawyer. She was also a high school friend of Lucas's. She was an art teacher at the local elementary school and also worked at the kid's camp.

"Hey Luke how did it go?" Jake asked

"We start training next week then start the week after that."

"Tending bar at a resort sounds pretty fancy."

"Where's my dad?" Lucas said looking around for his dad.

"He's talking with the owner."

"Some guy who's family is some big jewelers or something."

It had been two weeks since Haley and Brooke moved into their townhouse. Brooke was going to be working at the resort part time and also helping her mom at the clothing store they just opened.

Tonight was the grand opening of the resort. Haley and Brooke were at the store looking at the new dresses that just arrived from New York. After they got their dresses they went to the store to get some things.

"Tonight is going to so much fun." Brooke said as they walked down the isle.

"It should be."

"Don't sound so excited." Brooke said.

"I am excited I just don't want to deal with Blake."

Blake was Haley's former boyfriend. He went to UNC with her and Brooke. His family and the James family had been friends for years. They dated while in high school. Haley finally called it off for good when they were seniors. She got sick of all his sleeping with other girls. He went into business with his dad who often did business with her dad.

"Can't the guy get it I mean you haven dated him for 4 years."

"He seems to think that since our families are friends and that I haven't dated in a while that I want him back." Haley said grabbing some Mac-n-Cheese from the shelf.

"Mac-n-Cheese really Haley." Brooke said laughing.

"Hey don't' laugh its food of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter hope you like

Haley and Brooke were on their way to the kid's camp that Haley would also be working at. They walked in the building and saw a tall curly haired blonde girl hanging up pictures.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Haley James I am going to be working here." Haley said shaking her hand.

"Hi Haley I'm Peyton Sawyer it's a pleasure to meet you." Peyton said.

"Nice to meet you too this is my friend Brooke Davis."

"Haley did you say your last name was James. You wouldn't happen to be related to the James Jewelry owners if you don't mind me asking."

"Yes that is my family." Haley said smiling.

"I love their jewelry. My fiancé got my ring there." Peyton said looking at her ring "I'm sorry I sound like a stalker or something."

"No not at all." Haley said. "Congratulations on your engagement."

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were enjoying talking. Peyton showed them around and told Haley what they do and some of the field trips that they had planned. Haley found out that Peyton also taught art at the same school were she would be teaching. They decided to meet Monday morning in the teachers lounge.

"I don't want to keep you guys any longer sounds like you have a busy night ahead of you."

"Why don't you and Jake come." Haley said as they got up from the table.

"Yes you should come it would be fun to talk to you some more." Brooke said.

"Alright we will. Thank you so much."

The party was in full swing. The place was packed and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Allen Haley's older brother and his wife Michelle were sitting at table with his parents and the Davis's. Mike and Sara were making the rounds making sure that their guests were having fun.

Haley and Brooke walked towards the family table when she noticed Blake across the room. He was doing the same thing he always did. Had a slutty girl on his arm and was trying to make Haley jealous. Haley rolled her eyes at the scene and motioned for Brooke to look.

"I can't believe you dated him." Brooke said as she scrunched her face at him.

"Neither can I it must have been my idiot faze."

Nathan and Lucas were keeping busy. They had a week of training before tonight. They had to wear uniforms but it wasn't so bad. They had to wear black dress pants and black vests and ties.

They were two of 4 bartenders that got hired. They had met the owner tonight and he seemed like a real cool guy.

"I can't believe how packed this place is." Nathan said.

"I know I didn't think this many people lived here." Lucas said laughing as he mixed a drink.

"Don't you guys know who Mr. James dad is?" Stan one of the other bartenders said.

"No." They both said.

"James Jewelers and Davis Clothing Mr. James is their son and Mrs. James parents are the Davis's. Mr. James just built that new house on Rte.10."

"We landscaped his yard. That's some house he built."

Haley went to talk to the band leader to have a song played for Mike and Sara. It was their night and everything was going good.

She saw Peyton walk in with a guy she assumed was Jake. She made her way over to them.

"Peyton I'm so glad you made it." Haley said as she gave her a hug. She only knew Peyton for a short time but she felt like she has known her forever.

"Hi Haley this is my fiancé Jake Jagelski."

"Hi Jake it's nice to meet you." Haley said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too thanks for inviting us. This place is amazing."

Haley introduced Peyton and Jake to her family and Brooke's. The three girls were having a good time just talking and getting to know each other better.

"What's a guy have to do to get a drink around here." Jake said as he sat at the bar.

"Jake what the hell are you doing here." Lucas said shocked to see his friend.

"Hanging with the upper-class." Jake said straitening his tie. "No really Peyton works with Haley James her brother and parents own the place."

"Mr. James is a good guy. What can I get you?"

Peyton and Brooke walked up to the bar were Jake was sitting.

"Hey honey." Peyton said as she sat next to Jake.

"Brooke and Haley said that we could have the wedding here and the reception if we want." Peyton said very excited.

"That is very nice of you." Jake said.

"Well Peyton here is letting me make her dress so it's the least I can do besides I love weddings."

"We will just have to make sure that those two bartenders don't work that night." Jake said drinking his beer.

"Why is that?" Brooke asked worried that so one was being rude to her sister's guests.

"Hey Peyton what can I get you?"

"Lucas I didn't know you worked here or you Nathan." Peyton said shocked.

"Hey Peyton Jake." Nathan said as he walked in the back.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" Lucas said as he couldn't take his eyes off of Brooke.

Peyton noticed Brooke and Lucas looking at each other. Brooke thought that Lucas was the most handsome guy she had seen. His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan." Brooke said

"Lucas this is my friend Brooke Davis Brooke this is my friend Lucas Scott." Peyton said noticing the spark between the two.

"Pleasure to meet you." Brooke said shaking his hand.

"Pleasures all mine." Lucas said with a wink.

The night was starting to wind down. Mike and Sara had thanked everyone for making this night a success as everyone started to dance. The band started to play Sinatra music as she watched her brothers and parents dance. She saw Brooke talking at the bar with some cute guy and laughed at her friend always finding the hunks.

Haley grabbed her shawl and walked out on the patio to get some fresh air. Nathan was out their clearing off the tables when he noticed her. He couldn't help but stare at her. He thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She didn't look any bigger than 5'4". Her hair was a medium brown color and fell just to her shoulders. He wondered what a beautiful girl like that was out here by herself when he noticed a guy coming out to talk to her. Nathan knew that she wasn't alone how could she be. She was gorgeous.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Today was Haley's first day of teaching. She hardly slept all night and Brooke wouldn't stop talking about this guy Lucas she meet last night. She was so excited to start teaching she was also looking forward to working at the kid's camp.

She had gotten to school early to meet with Peyton in the lounge. She was glad that she already knew someone she worked with. After meeting the entire faculty she was ready to start her day.

The day had gone pretty quick. She and Peyton had lunch together. Haley told Peyton about Brooke gushing all about Lucas and Peyton told Haley about him.

Haley was helping some kids with some school work at the camp. The kid's camp was someplace kids could go after school to get extra help or just a place to go after school. They had kids from preschool-5th grade. They did little lessons and went on some field trips from time to time.

Haley finished with the group she was helping and noticed a little boy sitting by himself on the rug playing with legos.

"Hi I'm Ms. James what's your name?" Haley asked as she sat in front of him.

"Samuel Andrew Johnson."

"Well Samuel your tower looks very good." Haley said smiling.

"Ms. Ames you can call me Sam all my friends do." He said not really good at saying's'.

"Well since we are friends why don't you call me Haley." She said thinking that he was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

Haley and Sam had spent the rest of the time together. He had talked about what he had done in preschool and he told her about his pet rabbit and how is mom made the best cookies in the world. He also talked about how is big brother was teaching him how to play basketball and how he and his uncle brother and cousin were going to have a cabin so to go fishing in when his brother got it done.

Haley instantly felt a connection with this little guy. He was so happy all the time and seemed like he had the biggest heart in the world.

Nathan had to pick up Sam for his mom today. She was a hair stylist and had an appointment. Andy taught at the local community college.

Nathan pulled up in front of Sam's school and got out of his truck to wait for his brother.

He was dirty and tired from working all day but he was going to go and work on his cabin. Kids started to come out of the building so he started looking for his brother. Nathan saw Sam walking out holding hands with a girl. It was no ordinary girl this was the girl from last night. Nathan thought that she was even more beautiful in the day light.

He watched as she kneeled down to his brother's level and say something to him they he gave her a hug. Sam waved goodbye as they parted.

"Nathan." The little boy said running to his brother.

"Hey buddy did you have a good day?" Nathan said trying to get another glance at the girl.

"The best I got a star on the picture I drew of me and mommy. We had Oreos for snack time and tomorrow is show-n-tell. Mommy said I get to take Chester and Haley helped me with my tower." He said almost all in one breathe.

"Haley, who is Haley?" Nathan said.

"She is my new friend. I really like her. She's pretty."

She sure is Nathan thought to himself as he was curios to know more about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is an update Thanks for the reviews

Two weeks had gone by and Haley loved both of her jobs. She enjoyed her 1st grade class and also working at the kid's camp. She and Sam had really spent a lot of time together. She didn't know why but she just felt a strong connection with this little boy.

Haley was making breakfast as Peyton was coming over to make cookies for the open house tonight at the kid's camp. She was in the kitchen when Brooke came downstairs.

"Haley I'm so glad that I live with you still or I would starve to death." Brooke aid as she sat down at the table.

"You'll need to meet a guy who can cook that's for sure." Haley said knowing Brooke can't cook.

"A guy cooking for me that's sexy."

"Speaking of guys how is it going with you and that Lucas guy?" Haley asked as she flipped the pancakes.

"Really good we have a date tonight."

"You really like him don't you." Haley said seeing the look on her face whenever she talked about him.

"Yes I do."

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

"We are coming to the open house tonight. I told him he needed to meet you so he said we would go he has a cousin or something that goes there."

Karen was getting breakfast ready as Nathan came downstairs. Sam was in the living room watching cartoons and Andy was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning mom." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek.

"Nathan honey sit down and eat some breakfast." Karen said as she was just finishing up.

"Mom I can't I have to stop by the resort and check my hours then uncle Keith wants us to go and plant some trees." Nathan said as he got some juice from the refrigerator.

Karen called Sam in to eat his breakfast. He ran in and sat down by his dad. Karen then went to sit with her boys as Nathan lended against the counter.

"Nathan you coming to my open house?" Sam asked his brother with a mouth full of food.

"Sam don't talk with your mouth full." Karen said.

"I wouldn't miss it buddy." Nathan said laughing at his mom and brother.

"You still need some help this weekend with the cabin?" Andy asked.

"Sure dad that would be great." Nathan said calling Andy dad ever since he married his mom.

"Thanks for breakfast mom but I really need to go. I'll meet you guys there. Love you." Nathan said as he walked out the door.

"Daddy can I go help too?" Sam asked excited.

"Sure son we will all go and help."

"Can Haley come too?"

"Haley, who is Haley?" Andy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Honey you remember that is Sam's new friend at his kid's camp. She is one of the instructors." Karen said knowing that her son had a little crush.

"She is my bestest friend daddy."

"Well then I can't wait to meet her."

Nathan and Lucas were on their way to the nursery after stopping at the resort to check the schedule. They both had this weekend off but they worked the next two and one Thursday night.

"Excited for your date tonight?" Nathan asked his cousin.

"I can't wait." Lucas said.

"Who you have a date with?" Jake asked.

"Brooke Davis that girl that Peyton introduced me to at the party."

"You have a date with Brooke Davis!"

"Why is that hard to believe?" Lucas questioned Jake.

"Do you know who she is? I mean her family owns like the biggest clothing stores in the U.S. and isn't her sister your boss."

"Yes I know who her family is and yes her sister is my boss but we have been talking for some time and she is really down to earth I really like her." Lucas said smiling.

"Well I'm happy for you man." Nathan said patting him on the back.

Haley was at her brother's house planning a surprise party for their parent's 40th wedding anniversary. Allen was out of town so Mike got him on the speaker phone. They had everything planned out. Mike was going to close the resort that weekend for guest of the party to stay at. They were going to get Michael Buble to come and sing that was their parent's favorite singer.

Haley went into the kitchen when she heard the door. She went to see who it was but her brother had already answered it so she went back into the kitchen. After lunch she went to get her sweatshirt from the living room when she noticed people out in the yard. She went to look out the window and saw three good looking guys. One was very good looking in particular. He was about 6'2'' and had short black hair. She couldn't help but stare he had his shirt off so she could see all his muscle gleaming with sweat.

Haley was so caught up in looking out the window she didn't hear her brother walk in the room. He walked over to see what she was looking at.

"See something you like?" Mike asked her trying not to laugh.

"Mike you scared me." Haley said as she hit him in the arm.

"Is my little sister gawking at the boys." Mike said laughing.

"No I'm not" Haley said embarrassed about being caught by her brother staring at the boys.

The open house was going good. Haley, Peyton and some other staff got there about a half hour before it started and set everything up. Haley had met a number of parents and enjoyed seeing the kids show the stuff they do and learn.

Haley turned around at the sound of a little voice yelling. She saw the little boy she had grown fond of running towards her. She knelt down so she was eye level with him and gave him a hug.

"I wish you could have watched cartoons with me this morning." Sam said as he pulled out of their hug.

"That would have been fun I watched cartoons this morning too." Haley said.

Haley stood up when she saw two adults walking towards her.

"You must be Haley Hi I'm Karen Johnson Sam's mom it is nice to finally meet you. Sam talks about you all the time." Karen said shaking her hand. "This is my husband Andy."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Haley said. "I'm very fond of your son he is quit the little charmer."

"He gets that from his brother." Andy said.

Karen and Andy were walking around with Sam. He was showing them all the things he has worked on. He sawed them what Haley helped him on in reading. Nathan saw his mom and Andy and walked over to them.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry Sam was just about to show us his picture." Karen said.

"Hey buddy what did you draw? Hi Peyton." Nathan said.

"Hi Nathan, Karen, Andy Sam is quite the little artist." Peyton said as she got his picture.

Sam had drawn a picture of his family and also a picture of him and Nathan playing basketball in the park.

"Those are great pictures son." Karen and Andy said.

"Great picture buddy." Nathan said as he hugged his brother.

Nathan was getting some punch and cookies with his parents when Sam took off to find Haley. He wanted her to meet his brother.

"Do you want to meet my brother Haley?" Sam asked as he tugged on her hand.

"I would love to meet your brother." Haley said not letting go of his hand.

Sam walked over to his parents and brother with his hand in Haley's.

"Haley this is my brother Nathan."

Nathan turned around and his breathe caught in his throat. He remembered the first night he saw her on the patio she was even more beautiful close up.

"Nathan this is my bestest friend Haley."

Haley was instantly week in the knees as she was looking into the bluest most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Neither said anything for what felt like a lifetime when Karen cleared her throat in order for Nathan to break out of his thoughts.

"Hi I'm Nathan" He said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Haley nice to meet you." Haley said grabbing his hand feeling like a millions volts of electricity just ran down her back.

They kept holding on to each others hands neither wanting to let go until Sam pulled Haley towards the play area.

"I think our son is smitten." Andy said to Karen.

"Which one." Karen said


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is an update**_

Haley was at her desk while her students were working on a work sheet. Haley couldn't get her mind off of Saturday night and meeting Nathan. He was very handsome and he was just like Sam had described him. She caught herself watching him with Sam Saturday night.

"Ms. James, Ms. James" A little girl said standing at her desk.

"I' m sorry Melanie what can I help you with?" Haley said.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and that it was time for lunch. Haley walked into the teacher's lounge to see Peyton already sitting at the table.

"Haley how is your day?" Peyton asked as she sat down.

"It's good how is yours?"

"Pretty good my 3rd graders are doing pottery and I thought that the kiln was going to blow up on me today. It started making all kinds of strange noises." Peyton said noticing that Haley was in her on little world.

"I killed it with a broom."

"That's good Peyton."

"Haley what is up with you? You didn't hear a word that I said." Peyton said laughing at her friend.

"I'm sorry Peyton I just can't seem to concentrate today."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain tall dark and handsome guy you met on Sat would it."

"What would make you say that?"

"I saw you two talking. You would make a great couple."

"Nathan are you crazy. I just met him. Sam wanted me to meet his brother that's all it was."

"Haley I haven't known you all that long but I think I can tell when two people have an attraction to each other and you and Nathan definitely had that look. He is a great guy Haley."

The rest of the week had gone by and Haley couldn't get what Peyton said out of her head. She wasn't completely blind Nathan was a very good looking guy but she barely knew him.

Tomorrow was the big filed trip the kid's camp was taking to the aquarium. Since it was Friday Brooke had wanted to go out and wanted Haley to go with her. Haley really just wanted to stay home and watch TV.

"Haley please come with me." Brooke said whining. "I really don't want to go alone."

"You won't be alone Lucas will be there." Haley said sitting on the sofa.

"He'll be working. He will be to busy to talk." Brooke said.

"Brooke I am going to be gone all day tomorrow I just want to stay home and relax."

"Haley I've never asked you for anything before."

"You ask me for everything." Haley said laughing.

"Nathan will be there."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Please I saw you two at the open house. You got that nervous look on your face."

"I don't have a look."

"You chew on your bottom lip and you plan with your hands. Don't worry I totally approve. He is Lucas's cousin and is really cute."

"Brooke I don't know what you are talking about. I don't even know him but since you are going to the resort I will go and talk to Mike."

Haley and Brooke arrived at the resort. Brooke went straight to the bar and Haley went to find her brother.

"Lucas." Brooke said as she sat at the bar.

"Hey pretty girl. What can I get you?" Lucas said smiling.

"I'll have a martini. We still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yes I can't wait."

Lucas winked at her before he went to wait on other customers.

Haley was walking down the hall to her brother's office when she rounded the corner and ran into something.

"I'm sorry"

"Are you alright?" Nathan said as he held out his hand for her to take.

"I'm fine." Haley said looking in his blue eyes.

Nathan felt a shock run through his body as he took her hand to help her up. Neither let go or said anything.

"I'm really sorry about that." Nathan said.

"No it's my fault I am kind of clumsy at times." Haley said laughing.

"I find that hard to believe." He said smiling.

"Wait till you get to know me." Haley said flirting with him.

Haley couldn't believe that she was openly flirting with him.

"Sam's excited for the field trip tomorrow. It's all he has talked about all week."

"I am too. I love aquariums."

"He is pretty fond of you he talks about you all the time."

"He is a great kid." Haley said looking in his eyes.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Mike said as he walked around the corner.

Mike stood next to his sister and looked between the two of them.

"I better get back to the bar. Nice to see you again Haley bye Mr. James" Nathan said as he walked away.

"Bye Nathan."

"So Haley what was that all about?" Mike said.

"What was what about?"

"That look he gave you."

"Mike your crazy he gave me no look. We were just talking about Sam and the field trip tomorrow that's it."

"Whatever you say sis."

Today was Saturday and Karen was making breakfast for her and Sam. Karen was able to be a chaperone for the field trip today. Andy had already left for work as did Nathan.

"You excited for today?" Karen said as she watched him eat.

"Very excited can't wait! Momma you and daddy go on dates right and are friends?"

"Honey your daddy is my best friend and yes we go out by ourselves once in awhile why do you ask?" Karen said wondering where this was coming from.

"Well since Haley is my best friend I want to ask her to go on a date skating with me." Sam said looking at his mother.

Karen didn't know what to say. She knew that Sam had a little crush on Haley but she never expected this.

"Do you think she would say yes momma?"

"I think she would absolutely say yes. How could she not with such an adorable boy asking." Karen said making a mental note to talk to Haley when they go to the bus.

Karen and Sam pulled in the parking lot and started to walk over to the buses when Peter a boy from his class and mother stopped them. The boys were talking about stuff when Karen saw Haley by the bus. Karen excused herself and walked over to her.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson glad you could make it today. Sam was excited for you to come." Haley said.

"Hello Haley and please call me Karen. Peyton do you mind if I talk to Haley for a minute?"

"Sure I will finish packing the coolers."

Haley and Karen walked over away from the buses and kids to have some privacy.

"Is there something wrong?" Haley asked worried that something had happened or she upset her in some way.

"No nothing like that. It seems that my son has a little crush on you."

Haley could fell her cheeks starting to blush at the thought that it was Nathan.

"It's Sam." Karen said knowing that she thought it was Nathan. "He is quite taken with you. He calls you his best friend and always talks about you. Well he has this idea of asking you to go on a date with him ice skating. I not saying that you have to go I know it is strange but I wanted you to be prepared when he asks you."

"I'm flattered that he would want to ask me for his first date. I will gladly accept if it is alright with you and your husband?" Haley said wanting to make sure it was alright with Karen.

"I couldn't imagine anyone better for my son to go with. Not many people would do this for a 5 year old. It is very sweet of you." Karen said smiling.

The buses pulled back in the parking lot from the field trip to the aquarium. It had been a good day and the kid's seemed to have lots of fun. Karen and Sam were walking to the car when he let go of his mother's hand to go back towards Haley. Karen watched her son with a smile on her face trying not to cry at how cute he looked.

"Sam did you have fun today?" Haley said as she felt him tug on her hand as she bent down to his level.

"Yup I did. Haley can I ask you something?"

"What would you like to ask me?" Haley said knowing what was coming.

"Would you like to go ice skating with me next Saturday?"

"I would love to." Haley said hugging him then watching him run back to his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Update**_

Nathan was working on the cabin. He hadn't worked on it much lately. Saturday he filled in for a guy at work and then he worked on Sunday. The nursery had been pretty busy. He left early this morning to work on it. Andy was coming by later and Lucas was going to meet him there.

Nathan and Lucas decided a few months ago to live here together. It was not only a family getaway but was also their home. They had both been living at home and figured might as well live together.

"Nathan were are you?" Lucas asked.

"In the kitchen." Nathan said. "How was your date Saturday?"

"It was fantastic." Lucas said smiling.

"What did Uncle Keith and Aunt Deb think of her?"

"I think they love her more than me."

"I can see that." Nathan said as Lucas punched him in the arm.

They had been working for awhile when Andy and Karen walked in with Sam.

"Hey guys we brought you some lunch." Karen said setting the bags on the counter.

"Thanks Aunt Karen Nathan is a tough boss no brakes." Lucas said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well if you want to move pretty soon we need to get cracking." Nathan said as he got something to drink.

"Hey Sam how are you?" Lucas said to his cousin.

"I'm good I am going ice skating with Haley tomorrow." Sam said biting his sandwich.

"You have another field trip?"

"No it's a date."

Nathan looked up from his seat at the mention of Haley and someone going on a date. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What do you mean it's a date?" Lucas asked Sam looking at Nathan.

"Haley's my best friend and I wanted to go ice skating with her." Sam said as he continued eating.

"I can't believe your little brother asked her out before you." Lucas whispered laughing at Nathan.

Karen was getting sandwiches out for the boys when Nathan walked over to her.

"Turkey or Ham?"

"Turkey. Sam said he is going on a date with Haley what gave him that idea?" Nathan said.

"I know isn't it cute he is so excited." Karen said.

"Mom you can't really think that she will go do you I mean it is kind of crazy."

"Nathan your brother came and asked me if he could ask her. I was shocked I didn't even know he knew anything about dating. Before we left for the aquarium I went to talk to Haley and let her know what Sam was thinking. She is such a sweet girl she said that she would go with him if it was ok with your dad and I." Karen said looking at Sam.

"Maybe you could drive him. We were going to but we have a faculty party tomorrow. He would love it if you went." Karen said knowing that he wouldn't mind seeing Haley.

Haley and Brooke were getting ready for tonight. Brooke had a date with Lucas and Haley with Sam.

"It's so nice that you are going with Sam." Brooke said.

"It will be fun I haven't been ice skating in a long time. He is such a sweet little boy I couldn't say no." Haley said.

Haley finished getting ready and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell.

"Hi Lucas come on in Brooke will be down in a minute." Haley said letting Lucas in.

"You all ready for your date?"

"Yes it will be fun he is so sweet." Haley said.

"I can tell you he was excited last night."

"Hey handsome." Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Hey pretty girl."

Just as they went to the living room. The doorbell rang again. Brooke answered it seeing a very sharp looking 5 year old holding a balloon and some flowers.

"Hello I'm Haley's date is she here?" Sam asked Brooke.

"Yes she is and can I say how handsome you look." Brooke said smiling at him.

"Hey Sam looking good." Lucas said giving him a thumbs up.

Haley came out of the kitchen and grabbed her sweater she had on the sofa.

"Hi Sam you look nice."

"Haley these are you. Nathan said I had to bring you flowers the balloon was my idea." Sam said handing them to her.

"Sam that is very sweet of you. It's not everyday I get balloons and flowers I love them. Let me just go and put these in water."

Sam and Haley walked out of her house to the car. She noticed Nathan getting out of the driver's side and walking around to open the door. She felt her cheeks get red. Nathan thought that she looked more beautiful every time he saw her.

"My mom and dad had a party tonight so I am your driver if you don't mind." Nathan said as he opened the door.

"I don't mind"

Nathan had driven them to the Playground. It was a restaurant arcade type place. It was Sam's favorite place to eat. Since this was his brother's date Sam told Nathan to sit at another table. Nathan laughed at his brother he was becoming a true Scott man. Nathan would watch them every once in awhile but mostly he would look at Haley.

They had finished eating and drove to the Sports Center. Haley was really looking forward to ice skating.

"Did you like the Playground?" Sam asked.

"I did I have never been to a place like that it was fun." Haley said helping him with his skates.

"Thanks for winning me this dog." Sam said holding up the stuff dog Haley won him.

"Your welcome you ready to skate?"

"I'm ready."

Haley looked back at Nathan sitting in a booth to watch them.

"Your not going to skate?"

"I haven't skated in a long time and was never very good anyway." Nathan said as he smiled at her.

Sam was in a pee-wee hockey league so he would show Haley what they worked on in his practices. He also told her when he had games and if she could come he would love it.

They had stopped to take a little break and get a snack and a drink. Haley excused herself for a minute and when she got back she noticed Sam had fallen asleep.

"I think he wore himself out."

"He looks so comfortable and sweet." Haley said smiling at him.

"We still have some time left why don't you go and skate some more?" Nathan said.

"Only if you skate with me." Haley said looking at him. "Come on it will be fun I'll help you."

Nathan put on his skates and slowly walked over to the wall of the rink.

"Here I've got you." Haley said taking his hands in hers.

As soon as she grabbed his hands she got a chill up her back and she started to bit her lower lip a nervous habit that she had.

"I won't let go I promise." She said looking at him.

Nathan was getting the hang of it. He let go of her hands and started to pick up some speed. Haley watched as he stared to get farther away from her. She then noticed he was starting to lose his balance and went over to help him.

Nathan was lying on his back on the ice with Haley on top of him. Haley's hands were resting on his chest and he was holding her waist.

"I'm sorry are you ok?" Haley asked.

"I'm ok." Nathan said.

"Are you sure I shouldn't of let go but you were doing so well." Haley said talking nervously.

"I'm sure I just can't feel my legs."

"Why." Haley said sitting up and covering her face with her hands.

"Your sitting on them." Nathan said laughing.

Haley hadn't realized that she was in fact sitting on his legs.

"Sorry let me help you." Haley said as she helped him up.

They looked at each other for a minute. He wanted so much to kiss her right there. She looked so beautiful with her hair in a messy ponytail.

"I better take you and Sam home."

Neither had said anything in the car on the way to her house. Haley was certain that he had wanted to kiss her at the rink but he didn't. Nathan pulled up in front of her house Sam still sleeping in the backseat.

Haley looked back at Sam sleeping then at Nathan. He was looking down at his hands on the steering wheel.

"Tell Sam that I had a great time." Haley said still looking at him.

"I will I know that he had fun too." Nathan said smiling.

"Good night Nathan." Haley said

"Goodnight."

He watched her walk up to her door. He banged his head against the steering wheel. He should have kissed her he thought to himself. He had two opportunities to do it and he didn't. He had never had such a hard time with girls before she was different. It was a good different he liked everything about her and wanted to get to know her. He also knew that they were completely different she was from a very rich family and he wasn't. What could she possibly see in him any way?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another Update**_

It had been a month since Haley had went ice skating with Sam. School was good and Brooke had been keeping busy with the store and spending time with Lucas. Yesterday was Halloween so the school was having a party at the end of the day. Haley decided to dress up as her favorite Disney princess Sleeping Beauty. Peyton also dressed up as a Disney princess she was Cinderella.

The kid's camp was having a party also. They were going to be bobbing for apples and having a haunted house and an art station making your favorite mask. Sam was dressed up as his favorite superhero Batman. Haley couldn't help but think of the ice skating weekend. She was sure that Nathan was going to kiss her. Brooke was sure of it to.

Haley had also been busy working on her parent's party for their wedding anniversary next month.

The boys had finally finished the cabin. It took awhile but it was done. They had been moving in all week and decided to have a house warming party tonight.

"Hey Luke did you get the keg?" Nathan asked as he moved some boxes.

"Jake is getting the keg when he and Peyton come over." Lucas said.

Since it was fairly decent weather still the boys decided to grill some burgers and brats for everyone. Peyton had said that she would bring a dish over as did Brooke and Haley.

Andy, Karen and Sam and just gotten there and Karen brought her famous chocolate chip cookies. Keith and Deb had been there helping them set up the pool table downstairs. Karen and Deb were in the kitchen getting stuff ready as Lucas and Nathan were showing some people around.

"This turned out really nice guys." Jake said as they came up from downstairs.

"It was hard work but it was worth it." Nathan said.

"Lucas when are Brooke and Haley getting here?" Peyton asked.

"Should be here any minute Brooke had to meet some designer at the store this afternoon."

Nathan had been waiting for Haley to show up. He had only seen here once since her date with Sam. He saw her the other day at the resort when she had come and talked to her brother.

"Sorry I'm late." Brooke said as she walked in the door.

"It's ok. I'm sure Lucas is fine." Haley said laughing

"Here sure is." Brooke said with a smirk.

Brooke and Haley arrived at Nathan and Lucas's 20 minutes later. They were talking to Jake and Peyton as Nathan walked in from the patio with burgers and brats.

"Here let me take those you go and visit with your guest." His Aunt Deb said taking the plate from him.

Nathan had been taking to some guys from work when he saw her across the room. He waved at her and smiled. She waved back and continued talking to Peyton. Sam had walked over to Haley and tapped her on the hip and took her hand as he gave her a tour.

"Hey buddy you down here?" Nathan said as he walked down the steps to the basement.

"I was just giving Haley the tour." Sam said as he had her hand in his.

"Hi Nathan this place is really nice." Haley said smiling

"I'm glad that you could come." Nathan said suddenly nervous.

"Is Sam giving you the grand tour?" Nathan said as he rubbed his brother's head.

"He is a very good guide."

"I showed her everything Nathan." Sam said.

"Good well the food is ready hope that you are hungry"

They all just sat around talking and eating and having a good time. Keith and Andy were out in the garage with the boys playing bags and darts as all the girls were in the living room talking. Brooke was telling them about having lunch with her mom and Donna Karen in New York last week.

"Well I better go and get my husband and get this little guy home." Karen said as she lifted a sleeping Sam off the sofa.

"We should be going too. Leave the late night stuff to the kids." Deb said as she stood to give the girls hugs.

Everyone had gone home except Brooke and Haley. Brooke had wanted to spend some time with Lucas alone so Haley had to stay because she was her ride. Brooke and Lucas had gone somewhere to be alone so Haley and Nathan were in the living room.

"You want to play some pool?" Nathan asked her.

"Sure sounds good." Haley said as she followed him downstairs. "I'm not very good."

"Not very good you are kicking my butt Hales." Nathan said laughing

Haley smiled at the nickname he called her.

"My dad taught us how to play. Mike is better than me." Haley said as she took a shot.

"Remind me to never play pool with your family."

Haley liked being this relaxed with Nathan. They had both grown more comfortable around each other.

"I was wondering if sometime you would want to go and watch Sam's game with me sometime. I know that he would like it if you were there." Nathan said looking at her.

"I would love to go."

They played a couple more games and Haley won every time.

"Sorry I'm such a klutz." Haley said as she knocked over her glass and stared to pick up the glass.

"Here let me do that before you cut yourself." Nathan said.

"Too late." Haley said as she looked at her bleeding finger.

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her to the downstairs bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of band-aids. He ran her finger under the warm water. Haley noticed herself not breathing as he had her hand in his under the water.

"Is that better?" Nathan asked as he put the band-aid on her finger.

Nathan never let go of her hand he just kept rubbing her palm lightly. Their eyes locked to each other as he ran his hand over her cheek. Haley closed her eyes as she could feel his thumb run over her lips. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would pop out of her chest. Nathan's started to lean towards hers as she heard Brooke yelling. He quickly back away and walked out of the bathroom.

"Haley you ready to go?" Brooke said seeing her walk down the hall.

"You ok?" She said noticing her face was red.

"Just cut my finger on some glass. Nathan got me a band-aid." Haley said looking at him wishing Brooke would have come down 5 minutes later.

Brooke and Haley had gotten home from Lucas and Nathan's and Brooke could tell that something was up with Haley.

"Did I interrupt something between you and Nathan?"

Haley didn't say anything she just got a big smile on her face.

"I know that look Haley now tell me." Brooke exclaimed.

"He almost kissed me again till you came down."

Nathan had been cleaning up when Lucas walked in the kitchen.

"What's up with you and Haley?"

"Nothing"

"I find that hard to believe. You've got it bad for that girl."

"I almost kissed her."

"What do you mean almost?" Lucas asked

"I would have till your girlfriend came downstairs." Nathan said looking at him.

"We will have to set some rules about visitors."


	8. Chapter 8

_**An update Thanks for all the reviews Hope you like the story**_

Nathan had picked Haley up and they were going to Sam's game. Neither one had said anything about their near kiss. Sam was excited that Haley was coming to his game. Andy and Karen took everyone to lunch after the game.

"You did really good today Sam. You skate better than Luke did at your age." Keith said.

"Thanks Uncle Keith. I'm glad you could come today Haley." Sam said.

"I wouldn't have missed it. You did great." Haley said as she hugged him.

Nathan drove Haley back home and Sam went with him. They walked her to the door and said goodbye.

"You like Haley?" Sam asked his brother as they got in the car.

"I do she is nice." Nathan said putting on his seatbelt.

"You want to kiss her." Sam said making kissing noises

"What gave you that idea buddy?" Nathan asked him looking in his rearview mirror.

"I heard you and Lucas talking you want her to be your girlfriend." Sam said smiling at his brother.

"Listen Sam I do like Haley a lot and I would like to go on a date with her. Would you be ok with that? I mean you did ask her first." Nathan said smiling at him.

"It's ok she's still my friend and anyway I think that she likes you too."

"How do you know did she say something?" Nathan asked a little too excited.

"I can just tell."

Nathan was driving along thinking about what his brother had said about Haley liking him too. How would Sam know that he thought? Great now I am talking to myself he thought. They had stopped at the light and were waiting for it to turn green. Nathan looked in the mirror and saw that his brother was asleep. The next thing he heard was someone yelling at him.

"Hey man you ok?"

Nathan's eyes opened slowly and could smell something burning. He slowly turned his head towards the sound of the voice and could feel something cool running down his face.

"Somebody call 911 hurry! Don't worry bud we are going to get you out of here." The guy said.

Nathan lifted up his hand and felt the gass on his forehead.

"You have to help my brother first." Nathan said trying to move.

"Easy buddy the ambulance is on its way."

Haley and Brooke went to meet Peyton at the store after Nathan had dropped her off. She had some much fun at the game. Nathan had tried to explain the rules to her. Brooke was showing Peyton some different designs she could have for her dress.

"Hey Jake is my boyfriend with you?" Brooke asked when she saw him walk in.

Jake looked pale as a ghost as he walked towards Peyton.

"Jake honey what's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned.

"There's been an accident."

"Lucas?" Brooke asked scared.

"No its Nathan and Sam." He said

"Hey Jake how are you?" Haley said as she come in from the back.

Haley noticed that Peyton and Brooke were wiping tears from their eyes.

"What's going on?" Haley asked as she walked to Brooke.

"Haley there's been an accident."

"Oh my god is it Lucas!"

"It's Nathan and Sam"

Jake had driven them to the hospital. Haley had not said anything on the ride over and was crying. Brooke was trying to comfort her. She knew that the two guys had meant a lot to her. Jake had asked at the front desk were they could find them and they all went up to the ICU.

When they got to the waiting room Brooke could see Andy and Karen and also Keith and Deb. She looked around and saw Lucas in the corner with his head down. He looked up and instantly went over and hugged her crying. Peyton and Jake were greeted by Keith and Deb as they asked what was going on.

Karen looked up and saw Haley as she made her way over to the crying young lady. Karen knew that Haley was very close with both her sons. She pulled her down to sit with her as Andy gave her some water.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson I'm Dr. Brown."

"How are my son's?" Karen asked as she stood up grabbing Andy's hand.

"We should discuss this in private."

"We are all family here doctor." Andy said.

"Nathan has some lacerations on the forehead and face and some bruised ribs.

"What about Sam?" Andy asked

"He has a broken arm and leg and a collapsed lung. He is still unconscious. We will be monitoring him throughout the night."

Karen began to cry harder at the thought of her young son.

"We will do everything we can for him." Dr. Brown said.

"Can we see them?" Andy asked.

"Yes Nathan is in room 325. Sam is the ICU unit only two visitors at a time."

"Thanks you doctor." Keith said.

"Andy, Karen you go see Sam and Deb and I will go and see Nathan." Keith said as he put his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Thanks Keith will you let Nathan know about Sam's condition?" Andy said.

"Of course he will be ok Karen." Keith said as he hugged his sister –n-law.

Andy and Karen went to Sam's room as Keith looked at his son and Brooke comforting trying to comfort Haley.

"Jake Lucas why don't you guys go and get the girls some hot chocolate and your mom and I will go see Nathan."

"Haley they will both be alright." Deb said as she hugged her

Keith and Deb went into to see Nathan. He had a bandage on his forehead and his ribs were wrapped. They told him Sam's condition. Nathan wanted to go and be with his family. Keith took Nathan to Sam's room. They stood at the window when Karen turned to see them standing there. She got up and went out to hug her son trying not to hurt him. Nathan hugged his mother both crying as Andy came out to see Nathan also. Nathan then went into the waiting room to see everyone.

"Hey Nathan you ok?" Lucas said hugging his cousin.

"I will be when Sam is alright." He said his voice shaking.

Haley had come from the chapel and walked to the ICU rooms. Haley was looking threw the window at Sam when she felt someone to her shoulder.

"He was so excited to have you at his game today." Karen said as she took her hand in hers. "You have been so very kind to him. He is lucky to know you as we all are. Why don't you go and sit with him."

Nathan walked to Sam's room and saw Haley sitting with him holding his hand. He quietly walked in his room and she turned around to look at him. Nathan walked over to his bed and looked at his brother hooked to machines.

"It should be me in this bed not Sam." Nathan said "It's my fault."

"Nathan it's not your fault. You didn't make that guy drink and drive. There is nothing that you could have done."

Nathan had walked over to look out the window. Night had fallen and it had started to snow. He couldn't help but think that Sam would want to see that it was snowing it was his favorite season.

Haley walked over to Nathan and turned him around to hug him as he cried. Haley rubbed her one hand on his head as the other rubbed his back. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as he buried his head in her neck. Haley placed a light kiss on his neck as she continued to hold him.

Haley pulled away from Nathan and looked in his eyes he looked so lost. Nathan put both of his hands on her cheeks and moved some hair from her face. He then started to lean closer to her and covered her lips with his. The kiss was slow but filled with passion. Being with Haley at this moment was taking all the pain away. Before the kiss broke the door opened. Nathan quickly pulled away from Haley as she moved her fingers over her mouth.

"Nathan sorry to interrupt your mom and dad want to talk to you." Lucas said knowing he walked in on something.

"It's ok Luke thanks." Nathan said looking at Haley then leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

Jake and Peyton had driven home an exhausted Haley and Brooke. They had been at the hospital all afternoon and Andy and Karen told them to go home get some rest they would call if Sam woke up. Haley reluctantly agreed and told Karen she would be back in the morning.

It was around midnight and Haley was sitting on the sofa. Her legs curled under her wrapped in a blanket trying to hold back the tears. She was so worried for Sam and also was worried about Nathan. He kept blaming himself for what had happened. Brooke walked into the living room with some hot cocoa for her and Haley. She sat next to Haley and wrapped her arm around her shoulder as Haley layed her head down and cried.

"It's going to be ok Haley. He with get through this. You are always telling me how stubborn he is. He will get better. How is Nathan doing?"

"He's not taking it very good. He thinks that it is somehow his entire fault." Haley said wiping tears from her eyes.

"That's crazy he couldn't have prevented any of this. You want some more cocoa? Lucas called and said he was coming over to stay tonight since Nathan was going to stay at the hospital he didn't want to go home alone." Brooke said.

Lucas had gotten there an hour later. They had set up a bed for Karen to stay in Sam's room. His condition was improving but he still hadn't woke up. Andy and Nathan were sleeping in the family waiting room.

Lucas and Brooke finally went up to bed and Haley decided to stay downstairs for awhile. She couldn't stop thinking about how Sam was all morning and then seeing him lying in a hospital bed. She also was thinking about Nathan and the kiss they shared at the hospital. She thought some many times about kissing him but never in this situation.

Haley was dozing off on the sofa when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door to see who was there. Haley opened the door and saw Nathan standing there. He raised his head and gave a slight smile as she moved aside and let him in. she was surprised to see him here. Neither one had talked much at the hospital after what had happened between them. She thought that he regretted it.

He walked in the living room and sat down on the sofa his head resting against the back. Haley followed him and sat next to him. He looked so exhausted and hurt. He still had a bandage on his forehead and some cuts on his lips. He was also moving slowly from his ribs being bandaged.

"Lucas said you were going to stay at the hospital." Haley said quietly.

"I couldn't stay there anymore. Mom and dad told me to go home and get some sleep but I didn't want to be alone and Lucas said he was staying here so I came here." He said grabbing her hand in his. "Is that ok?"

"Yes it is fine. Let me go and get you some blankets and pillows. I'll be back in a minute." Haley said as she started to get up.

Nathan didn't let go of her hand. She turned to see him rubbing his other hand on his face.

"Stay with me Hales please." Nathan said looking at her threw tear covered eyes.

Haley looked at him his eyes blood shot from crying all night. She pulled him off the sofa and walked them upstairs to her room.

Nathan was sitting on the edge of her bed taking his shoes and shirt off before he layed down hoping sleep would come. Haley was in her bathroom getting ready for bed. When she came out she looked at her bed and could see that Nathan was already asleep.

Haley got in her bed slowly as to not wake him up. She was glad that he was finally getting some rest. She slowly ran her fingers over his face and lightly kissed his lips before sleep came to her.

Nathan started to stir as he could feel something warm against his chest. He slowly looked around and remembered where he was. He was with Haley. He had wanted to be with her for so long. He rubbed his hand on her arm and his other hand held the one on his chest then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He turned to look at her alarm clock on her nightstand that read 6am. He would have loved staying with her like this all day but he needed to get to the hospital.

He got out from under her slowly as to not wake her and also because his ribs were hurting. He grabbed his shirt from the chair and pulled it on and went to put on his shoes. He found some paper and decided to leave her a note. He sat next to her on the bed and put the note on the pillow. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He moved some hair from her face and kissed her cheek before he left.

Haley's eyes opened at the sun light shining threw her window. She reached over and noticed that Nathan was gone. She called his name to see if he was in her bathroom when she saw the note on her pillow.

_Had to get to the hospital. You looked so beautiful didn't want to wake you up. I'll talk to you later. Nathan_

Haley had a slight smile on her face as she read the note again. She felt guilty for feeling good when Sam was lying hurt in bed. She quickly got ready to go to the hospital and take everyone some things from the bakery. Haley was walking downstairs when she heard pots and pans moving in the kitchen.

"Morning Haley." Lucas said.

"Good morning Lucas what smells so good?" Haley said walking over to the counter.

"I am making pancakes and eggs would you like some?"

"Sure thanks. It's a good thing that Brooke found you she hates to cook." Haley said sipping her coffee.

"Well my mom loves to cook so when I was little she would always have me help her." Lucas said putting the plate in front of her.

"You aren't eating?" Haley asked.

"I already ate with Nathan before he left."

Haley looked up at him to see what he was thinking about her and Nathan. She knew that he and Nathan were very close and she really didn't know Lucas all that well so it was important to her what he thought.

"His parents told him to go home and get some sleep and since he knew you were here he didn't want to be alone either." Haley said still looking at Lucas.

"I'm glad that my cousin has you in his life Haley. I think that Sam is also lucky to know you as we all are. Just be there for him Haley he tends to bottle up his feelings and when he feels something its with his whole heart. Know eat up and I will drive you to the hospital." Lucas said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait for an update Hope you enjoy the chapter

Lucas and the girls were getting ready to go to the hospital. Nathan had called and said that Sam was awake and was doing well. They had stopped off at the toy store so Haley could get a gift for Sam.

Sam was moved to a regular room and would have to stay a few more days but he was well on his way to getting better. Haley found herself getting nervous at the though of seeing Nathan.

They walked down to Sam's room and Lucas knocked before he opened the door. Andy, Karen, Keith and Deb were all there but no sign of Nathan. Haley was a little disappointed that Nathan wasn't there and also a little relieved.

"How is my favorite cousin doing?" Lucas said as he gave Sam a hug.

"Hi Lucas." Sam said before he noticed Haley with a big stuffed teddy bear in her arms.

"Haley look they made my casts the color of my favorite football team. One is purple the other is yellow." Sam said with a smile.

"I see it's good to see you up and getting better. You had me worried." Haley said as she hugged Sam and set the bear next to him on the bed.

"Where's Nathan? Lucas asked.

"He went to get some movies for Sam to have in his room." Karen said as she hugged all of them.

They had all been talking and looking at all the balloons and flowers Sam had received since he had been here. Haley was talking with Karen and Lucas and Brooke were talking to his parents. The nurse had come in and said that Sam had to be taken to get some x-rays soon. Haley and Brooke needed to be going soon anyway.

"Sam got all the movies you wanted." Nathan said as he walked in the room seeing Haley talking to his mom.

He was glad that she was here. He had wanted to talk to her since he left her house this morning. Last night was great but he wondered if it meant to her what it meant to him or if it was just because they were both sad for Sam.

"You're leaving?" Nathan said to Lucas but was looking at Haley.

"I have to take Brooke and Haley back home but then I am coming back."

"Brooke and I have a family dinner to go to." Haley said as she walked towards Nathan.

Nathan just looked at her. He wanted to talk with her about last night but he couldn't find the words.

"Bye Haley thanks for the bear." Sam said breaking Nathan from his stare.

"Your welcome Sam you take care and I will come and visit again ok." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Bye Nathan." She said as she walked out the door.

It had been two weeks since he had stayed at Haley's. He really hadn't seen that much of her. She had been bye to see Sam but he never was there when she was and when he was never had a chance to talk with her. He wondered if she had ever thought about him or the kiss they had shared.

Lucas was getting ready to go to Haley's parent's party. Brooke's parents wanted to meet him so he was going to their house for some cocktails before the party.

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" Lucas said tying his tie.

"I'm sure. Going to go and have dinner with the family."

"I'm sure Haley would be glad that you are there." Lucas said smiling.

"Luke I really don't think she cares if I'm there or not and besides it's a party for her parents she will be busy." Nathan said as he was playing NBA Live.

"Nathan she likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"Brooke told me."

"What makes Brooke the expert?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Brooke said that she knows Haley better than herself and she usually is right. So you just need to get off your ass and do something about it because I know you like her too." Lucas said as he tapped his cousin on the shoulder. "Tell everyone hi."

Haley and her brothers were greeting everyone as they came in. They had successfully surprised their parents. Brooke and Lucas had arrived with her parents. Haley knew that Brooke's parents' meeting Lucas was important to her. She really liked Lucas and wanted her parents to also.

She saw them walk over and talk to Peyton and Jake. The only person she wished was here and wasn't was Nathan. She had seen him a couple of times when she was visiting Sam but never had a chance to talk and with the party and the school year getting ready for the thanksgiving break she had been busy.

"Hey guys you enjoying the party?" Haley asked as she sat down at the table with her friends.

"Yes we are" Peyton said.

"Haley looking good."

Haley knew instantly who the voice was and she had hoped that she wouldn't run into him tonight.

"Blake."

"I always did say that red was your color." Blake said looking her up and down with a smirk.

"Blake why don't you go back to your date. We don't want you here." Brooke said trying to stay calm.

"Brooke you haven't changed a bit. Still dressing like a slut."

"Hey man watch it." Lucas said ready to punch the guy as Brooke grabbed his hand.

"Lucas." Haley said standing between the two men.

"Blake why don't you just leave please."

"Fine but you will come back to me Haley. I know you want me I mean why wouldn't you." Blake said as he walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Jake asked.

"That would be a guy who can't take a hint that he isn't god's gift to women." Brooke said sitting down.

Allen, Michael and Haley were giving her parents a toast before Michael Buble come out to perform. She walked over to the bar to get a drink and was watching her parents dance.

"Hey girl." Brooke said as she stood next to her.

"So what did your parents think of Lucas?"

"They liked him. Now dad and Michael have another person to talk sports with." Brooke said noticing that Haley was quiet.

"Why don't you go and see him?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't do that Haley. I know who you are thinking about and don't tell me you aren't. I know you better than that." Brooke said hands on her hips.

"Brooke he doesn't see me as anything but a friend." Haley said still watching her parents.

"I find that hard to believe. I've seen the way he looks at you and it is not in let's just be friend's kind of way."

"It's not going to happen Brooke."

"Well then you need to make the first move. Besides Lucas told me that he likes you too." Brooke said as she went to dance with Lucas.

Nathan had just gotten home from his parents house. They were already planning the big ice fishing trip for when Sam's casts were off. He was in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He thought that Lucas said he was staying at Brooke's tonight.

"Hi" Nathan said as he opened the door and saw Haley standing on his front porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in its kind of cold out here?" Haley said.

Nathan had moved aside to let her in. He led her to the living room where she took off her coat and sat on the sofa. Nathan couldn't help but stare that red dress she had on made her look even more beautiful than she already did.

"How is Sam?"

"He's better. He plays that Wii game you got him all the time."

"I'm glad." Haley said fidgeting with her hands.

"You want something to drink?" Nathan asked.

"Water would be good."

Nathan went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. He was wondering why she was here.

"Thanks." Haley said as she took the glass.

"Haley what are you doing here?" Nathan asked sitting across from her.

"I needed to see you." Haley said nervously.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to tell you some things and we haven't really had a chance to talk much since that night."

Nathan knew exactly what night she was talking about. He had thought about that night everyday.

Haley moved towards the window with her back towards him. She kept thinking about what Brooke said about making the first move. She could do this.

"There is something between us Nathan. I'm not quite sure what it is but I can feel it and I think you feel it too." Haley said as she turned around and Nathan was right behind her close.

"I like you Nathan a lot and I want to try with you." Haley said looking in his eyes.

Nathan didn't know what to say. He had never had such intense feelings for a girl before. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He moved closer to her his eyes never leaving her lips as he grabbed her face in his hands and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"I like you a lot too Haley James." Nathan said as he pulled out of the kiss his forehead against hers.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time with more passion than before.


	11. Chapter 11

_**An update hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews**_

Nathan woke up and looked down at Haley lying on his chest. This was the second time he woke up with her laying next to him and he loved it. He was so happy that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. He hated to wake her up but he needed to get ready for work. He ran his finger down the side of her face.

"Hey" Haley said as she opened her eyes.

"Morning"

"I could get use to waking up like this." Haley said as she squeezed him tighter.

"Me too." Nathan said as he kissed her head.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6am I need to get ready for work." Nathan said.

"I wish we could stay here all day." Haley said as looked at him.

"So do I" Nathan said as he kissed her lips.

Nathan flipped them over so she was lying on her back. They had been kissing for a couple of minutes when he pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Your so beautiful Hales." Nathan said almost whispering.

Haley could feel her face begin to blush at the way he was looking at her. He had such a want in his eyes she has never had anyone look at her like this before.

"I'm not much of a gentleman. We have slept together twice and I haven't even taken you on a first date." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Nathan about last night." Haley started to say.

"Hales when you are ready we will. I'm not going to push you. That's not all I think about. I like spending time with you." Nathan said

"I like spending time with you too." Haley said as she kissed him.

"How about tonight?" Nathan said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Tonight?"

"Our first date I will pick you up at 7pm."

"Sounds great"

Haley left Nathan's and was on her way home. She hoped that no one worried that she left the party last night. She also hoped that Brooke was still sleeping. Haley quietly walked in the house to the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Brooke said with her hands on her hips.

"What are you my mother?" Haley said.

"Haley you left last night and we didn't know where you were. And I called you but your phone was off. I was worried."

"Brooke I was fine." Haley said walking in the kitchen.

"Then were where you?"

"I went to Nathan's."

"EEEEKK." Brooke squealed jumping up and down. "I'm happy for you. How was it?"

"How was what?" Haley said taking a drink of juice.

"You slept with him right and if he is anything like his cousin then it was great." Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke too much information and just so we are clear we just slept in the same bed nothing more." Haley said as she sat down.

"Are you guys together now?"

"I don't know we have a date tonight."

Nathan, Lucas and Jake were working at the nursery today. Keith also sold Christmas tress and wreathes. Since Thanksgiving was in a week they had been getting really busy.

"Brooke tells me you had a visitor last night." Lucas asked his cousin smiling knowing what Brooke had told him.

"Nathan had a visitor who was it?" Jake asked.

"It was Haley but my cousin won't give us any details."

Nathan just kept working and ignoring both Lucas and Jake.

"Haley's cute Nathan." Jake said as Nathan looked at him with a jealous face.

"Hey relax I'm engaged remember besides Lucas said she was hot first."

Nathan then turned to look at his cousin ready to hit someone.

"Hey don't be mad at me. My dad even said that Haley was cute." Lucas said putting his hands in the air.

"What happened last night?" Lucas asked

"Nothing" Nathan said.

"Nothing I find that hard to swallow."

"Well believe it because it's true. We haven't done anything alright." Nathan said slightly annoyed with what his cousin was implying.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'm happy for you Nate." Lucas said

"We have a date tonight."

"That's great"

"What's up boys?" Keith said as he walked over to them.

"Nathan has a date tonight with Haley." Jake said.

"She's cute Nathan good work." Keith said as he slapped his nephews back as Jake and Lucas laughed at the look on Nathan's face as his uncle called Haley cute.

Nathan walked up to Haley's door and was just about to ring the bell when Brooke opened the door to let him in. They walked in the living room and he saw Lucas sitting in a chair watching TV. Just what he needed his cousin there making fun of him when he was nervous enough already.

"Haley will be down in a minute." Brooke said as she walked over to sit with Lucas.

Haley walked downstairs a minute later. She had on faded boot cut jeans and a red sweater on. She looked beautiful he thought.

"You look great Hales you ready to go?" Nathan said.

Nathan had made reservations at his favorite pizza place. She had mentioned how she loved Italian food. This place had the best pasta in town. The dinner was good. Gus the owner's son and one of Nathan's friends came to talk to them and asked how everything was. Nathan asked Gus to bring them a piece of his mom's famous chocolate cake.

They talked about everything and anything. They talked about Sam and Nathan's parents and Haley talked about hers.

After dinner Nathan took them to the Jenkins Movie House. It was an old theatre that was converted to basically a lounge. It had sofa's and recliner chairs all of the with a bar in the back with tables. Nathan led them over to one of the sofas.

"I've never seen a place like this." Haley said looking around.

"Mr. Jenkins the man who owns it. He always told us that if you went to see a movie you should be able to put your feet up have a beer and be comfortable. He bought the place and he we are. They show old movies but it is comfortable." Nathan said.

"Did you like dinner?"

"Loved it the pasta was amazing and the chocolate cake was excellent. I'm stuffed." Haley said looking at him.

"I'm going to go get a beer you want something?" Nathan asked.

"I'll have a beer and popcorn you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

"Beer my kind of girl." Nathan said winking at Haley.

The good thing about this theatre was the always showed a double feature. Tonight was Humphrey Bogart night. Casablanca was showing and then Key Largo. Haley snuggled in closer to Nathan as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders and he took his other hand and held his their fingers intertwining together.

They were walking up to her door. His hand had barley let go of hers since they left the theatre. It was close to 1am and Haley was glad that it was a short week with the holiday break.

"I had a really good time Nathan." Haley said as she grabbed his other hand with hers.

"I'm glad so did I."

"Goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight"

He was just about to kiss her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He almost fell over but he pushed Haley back so she was against the door. Haley was enjoying the feel of kissing Nathan but she had to work in the morning.

"Nathan we need to stop it's late." Haley said pushing on his chest.

Nathan knew that her job was important to her and he didn't mean to keep her out so late. He reluctantly pulled away from her and kissed her once more before he left.

Haley was finishing up some paperwork before she left for break. Today was Tuesday and it was the last day before the holiday break. The kid's camp was closed this week so she hadn't seen Sam either to see how he was recovering. Tomorrow she was flying to her brother Allen's loft in New York for Thanksgiving before her parents went to Switzerland for a month.

Nathan came to school to pick up Haley. Since the other night they had spent the past couple of days together. He walked down the hall towards her room. He stood in the doorway watching her for a minute before he quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nathan you scared me!"

"I'm sorry" Nathan said as he kissed her neck.

"Nathan stop that this is my classroom." Haley said laughing while she grabbed his hands around her stomach. "Someone might walk in."

"Hales your like the hot teacher."

"What are you doing here?" Haley said blushing at what he said.

"I'm taking you home remember. We are having dinner with Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas."

"I forgot sorry."

The three couples went out to eat and then went back to Haley and Brooke's. Brooke was getting to spend Thanksgiving with Lucas. Her parents had already left for Europe. Peyton and Jake were going to spend the holiday with her dad. Nathan had hoped to see Haley on Thanksgiving but he knew her family was important to her.

Brooke had decided to stay with Lucas since Haley was going to be gone. They had gone back to his place and Jake and Peyton had gone home. Since Haley was leaving tomorrow Nathan wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. He was amazed at how fast he couldn't stand being away from her. Haley was doing some last minute packing as Nathan layer on her bed.

"How is Sam doing?" Haley asked grabbing clothes from her closet.

"Getting better everyday. He misses you." Nathan said knowing that his brother missed her.

"I miss seeing him too. How about when I get back we do something together." Haley said.

"He would like that." Nathan said as walked over to Haley.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley said as he walked them over to her bed and layers her down with him on top.

"Nathan I need to finish packing."

"Hales come on."

Nathan covered her lips with his as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Nathan pulled away quickly and removed his sweatshirt. Their make out sessions had been getting more and more physical.

Nathan could feel Haley's hands running over his back under his t-shirt. Haley could feel his hands caressing her stomach. He moved to kiss her neck when he felt her pull on his t-shirt. He quickly removed it and went back to kiss her lips. Just as he was about to unbutton her shirt her phone rang.

"Nathan I need to answer that." Haley said her lips still on his.

"Ignore it." Nathan said kissing her neck again.

Nathan moved his lips to hers again as her phone rang again. Haley pushed Nathan off her to the side as she reached over him to answer her phone.

"Hello." Haley said out of breathe.

"Hi Mike what no I was just packing. You will be here at 6am alright see you in the morning."

Haley put her phone back on the nightstand and layers her chin on Nathan's chest as she ran her fingers threw his hair. Nathan knew she needed to get ready for her trip. He lifted his head to kiss her forehead as he got up from the bed. He put his shirts back on as they walked downstairs hand in hand. They hugged as they got to the door.

"Have a good Thanksgiving Hales see you when you get back." Nathan said as he kissed her hand.

"Happy Thanksgiving tell Sam and your parents that from me too."

"I will you have a safe flight." Nathan said as he touched the side of her face.

"Bye Nathan I'll call you." Haley said as she got on her tiptoes to kiss him goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the reviews here is an update Hope you enjoy**_

Today was Thanksgiving and it was a beautiful fall day. Deb, Karen and Brooke were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Deb loved having Brooke here. She had been teaching her some things in the kitchen.

Nathan and Sam were playing Lucas and Andy in NBA Live while Keith looked on. Sam was getting better everyday. He couldn't wait to get his casts off.

"Take that daddy." Sam said as his player shot the ball.

"Why do you keep shooting 3s?" Andy asked.

"3s are better than 2s."

"That's my little brother." Nathan said laughing.

"Andy looks like you are getting schooled by both your sons." Keith said laughing.

Handing him a beer.

"Looks that way."

"Daddy don't worry next time I will be on your team because I am better than both of them."

"Hey hold up who taught you how to play?" Nathan said.

"You did but I am still better." Sam said as his player shot another 3

"You just got burned by your little brother." Lucas said laughing at his cousin.

Brooke walked in from the kitchen to say that dinner was ready. She had loved being here with Lucas and his family. His parents were so nice and so were Karen and Andy. Brooke soon realized how much Lucas was starting to mean to her.

The dinner was good and everyone was stuffed. Since the girls did all the cooking Keith and Andy said the guys would do all the cleaning. This got no objection from the girls.

Sam was cuddled up on the couch next to his mom as the girls talked about the shopping trip they planned for tomorrow. Nathan had been thinking about Haley all day. He really enjoyed spending the night with her before she left for her brother's. He wished that she could have been here. He knew it was a little soon but he quickly found himself falling in love with her.

"She'll call Nate." Lucas said as he saw his cousin checking his phone again.

"I know she is probably busy."

The guys had finished cleaning up the kitchen when they walked in the living room. Sam was currently bowling against Brooke. Nathan's phone rang as he looked down and saw the name on the screen. He quickly left the room to answer it.

"Hales how are you?"

"I'm good how was your Thanksgiving?"

"It was good but I miss you." Nathan said.

"Miss you too. How is everyone?" Haley asked.

"Everyone is good. Sam is in an intense bowling match with Brooke." Nathan said laughing.

"Brooke Davis playing video games I don't believe it." Haley said.

"Sam asked why you weren't here but I told him that you were with your family and when you got back we would take him anywhere he wanted to go." Nathan said knowing that Sam missed her as much as he did.

"Well tell him I miss him too and I can't wait to see him." Haley said smiling.

"Are you coming home Saturday?"

"My flight isn't until Sunday night."

"Alright." Nathan said trying not to sound sad.

"Nathan I'm sorry but I need to go I will talk to you Sunday."

"Goodnight Hales."

"Goodnight."

Haley hung up the phone with a big smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy." Mike said as he walked in the kitchen. "Who were you talking to?"

"None of your business." Haley said as she grabbed as piece of pie.

"Come on Haley. I know it wasn't Brooke because when you talk to her you don't blush so it had to be a guy."

"It was Nathan."

"Nathan who is Nathan?" Mike asked as he sat down next to her.

"Nathan Nathan Scott he is a bartender at the resort." Haley said.

"So my little sister has the hots for some guy who works for me. I'm gonna have to check this guy out." Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Mike leave him alone. I don't want you giving him a hard time." Haley said as she hit her brother on the arm.

"Hey were is the fun in that. I'm your big brother that is my right. I want to know what his intentions are with you."

"Mike we just started dating." Haley said.

"Well that explains why you have been hanging around the resort so much. I thought it was because you loved your big brother so much." Mike said as he put his hand over his heart.

Nathan walked back in the room from talking to Haley.

"How is Haley?" Karen asked knowing that is who he was talking to.

"She's good she says Happy Thanksgiving."

"Is she coming home?" Sam asked excited.

"No buddy not till Sunday."

Haley enjoyed being in New York for Thanksgiving. Her brother's loft was right on Broadway so they could watch the parade from his loft. Mike and Sara had already left for Florida. Haley was extra excited this Thanksgiving because her brother Allen just found out that they were expecting. Haley couldn't wait to be an aunt. Her parents were also excited about being grandparents.

Even though she loved being in New York Haley wished that she was back in Duluth with Nathan. Their relationship was still so new and they were still getting to know each other but even all that she still felt like they have known each other forever.

Karen and Deb had taken Brooke and Peyton shopping yesterday. Deb and Karen had known Peyton her whole life and they both knew her mother. So when she passed away they both kind of adopted her. They were both so excited for her wedding.

Brooke was getting ready because everyone was coming to Nathan's and Lucas's tonight. She enjoyed spending these last two days with his mother, the shopping trip yesterday and Thanksgiving the day before.

"What time will your parents be here?" Brooke asked putting lotion on her legs as she sat on the bed.

"Around 7." Lucas said as he moved closer to Brooke on his bed kissing her neck.

"Lucas your parents will be here soon."

"Brooke come on." Lucas said whining

"I don't want your parents here finding us in a compromising position. I want them to like me."

"Brooke they love you and so does my aunt." Lucas said trying to kiss her neck again.

"We can do this later." Brooke said as she kissed him quickly. "I have to finish getting ready."

Nathan and Lucas were with their dads and Jake standing on the back porch grilling as the girls were talking about Peyton's wedding.

"Peyton the wedding is only 6 months away are you getting excited?" Deb asked.

"Yes I can't wait to marry Jake." Peyton said smiling.

"When you two were little you were always picking on each other. He would pull your pigtails and you would hit him in the arm." Karen said laughing.

"Flirting when you were little Sawyer." Brooke said.

"I wouldn't call it flirting." Peyton said.

"You know what they say you always pick on the ones you love."

"Momma look at the picture I made." Sam said running to his mom.

"That's wonderful honey."

"It's you, me, Chester, daddy Nathan and Haley." Sam said smiling.

"That's a nice cape you got there Sam." Peyton said noticing the red cape he had on.

"Haley got it for me. She said that I was a superhero from being brave in the hospital." Sam said as he turned and ran to show his dad the picture.

"Haley is such a sweet girl." Deb said.

"She is wonderful I can't believe all she has done for Sam."

"Haley has always loved working with kids. When we were in college she volunteered at a shelter for kids." Brooke said.

"Well I'm glad that my son has her in his life both of them." Karen said.

Haley had just gotten home from the airport. After talking to Nathan the other night she decided to get an earlier flight home. She dropped her bags in her room and freshens up some before going to Nathan's.

Haley pulled in the driveway. She was excited to see him. There was a Batman and Superman in the parade Thursday so she got a picture of them for Sam they were his two favorite. She took a deep breathe as she walked to knock on the door.

"Hi'

"Haley come in come in it's good to see you!" Karen said very excited as she opened the door to let her in.

"Karen nice to see you also. How was your Thanksgiving?" Haley said as she hugged her.

"It was good we all ate too much but that's ok. Sam will be so happy to see you and so will Nathan."

"Where is Nathan?" Haley asked.

"The boys went to get us some ice cream they should be back anytime."

Brooke, Db and Peyton walked back in to the front room when she screamed at seeing Haley. She ran over to her and almost knocked her over as she hugged her.

"The girls were talking when the front door opened and closed again. Haley couldn't wait to see Nathan.

"Haley's here!" Sam said as he saw her sitting next to his mom.

Nathan came in the room seeing his brother hugging Haley.

"Hi Sam how are you I missed you?" Haley said as she looked at Nathan standing in the room.

"I missed you too. You need to see the picture I made."

"Speaking of pictures I got something for you." Haley said as she grabbed her purse.

"What is it?" Sam asked excited.

"Your two favorite superhero's just happened to be in New York when I was and I got you a picture of them." Haley said as she handed him the picture.

"Wow! Thanks Haley." Sam said as he hugged her again. "Mom look at what Haley got me."

Haley stood up as Nathan walked closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her.

They all had their ice cream as Sam was showing everyone his picture that Haley took for him. Haley helped Nathan pick up everyone's dishes and walked towards the kitchen. Haley put the dishes in the sink and turned around to see Nathan right behind her.

Nathan quickly grabbed her face with his hands softly as he pressed his lips against hers. Haley put her hands on his hips as she relaxed in his kisses.

"I missed you." Nathan said his lips still on hers.

"I missed you too."

"I didn't think I would see you till tomorrow." Nathan said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"My parents were already gone so I got an earlier flight home." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you did." Nathan said as he moved to kiss her again.

Nathan was deepening the kiss when he heard someone walk in the kitchen.

"Sorry." Karen said as she walked in the kitchen.

Haley quickly pulled away from Nathan wiping her mouth with her hand embassed at being caught by his mother.

"We are heading home Sam is asleep. It was good to see you Haley makes sure you stop by the house soon. You two have a good night." Karen said smiling as she left the room.

Nathan turned to Haley knowing that she would be embassed at the thought of his mom catching them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side and kissed her head as they walked to the living room to tell everyone goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope you are enjoying the story. Here is another update**_

Several weeks had passed since Thanksgiving. Nathan and Haley were officially a couple and they had spent lots of time together. Sam had gotten his casts off the week after the holiday. Haley kept her promise to Sam about doing something together.

Nathan and Haley had taken Sam to a movie then out to eat. He loved spending time with his big brother but he also loved being with Haley. One weekend the guys took their ice fishing trip they put off till Sam was better. That weekend while the guys were gone Haley and Brooke spent time with Karen and Deb.

Haley loved getting to know Karen better. She almost felt like having a second mom. She loved her own mom but she was not around a lot it was comforting having Karen to talk to. Brooke's sister Sara set up a spa weekend at the resort for them. Karen and Deb insisted on paying but Brooke and Haley took care of it.

Today was Dec. 21st and it was Haley's last day of school before the Christmas break. Her parents had wanted her to come to Switzerland for the holidays but Haley told them that she wanted to stay in Duluth and be with Nathan. Her parents were very understanding and told Haley that when they got home they wanted to meet him.

Haley just got home from running errands. She was excited to spend Christmas with Nathan and his family and also the fact that Brooke was staying in Duluth also. She went to her room and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was a picture of her Nathan and Sam from last weekend when they went Christmas shopping.

She smiled remembering what had happened. They were watching Sam play in the play area when an older women said that they made such a cute couple and that their son was the cutest thing in the world. She remembered Nathan almost choking on his soda at what the women had said. She offered to take a picture of the three of them. It was Nathan with Haley sitting in front of him her back to his chest with Sam sitting on her lap and Nathan's arm around both of them.

Today was Christmas Eve. Haley was getting ready to go Deb and Keith's house. Haley and Nathan had gone to her brother Mike's house last night for dinner before he and Sara went to New York. Mike had wanted to get to know Nathan outside of work. Haley was thankful that Sara had a talk with her brother about being nice to Nathan. Haley was old enough to pick her own boyfriends. Mike found out that he and Nathan and some things in common. They both loved sports partially college basketball and were both big fans of the Golden Gophers.

Brooke's parents had mentioned that Brooke could use the beach house in Florida the week after Christmas. They would have the jet available when they wanted to leave. Brooke quickly called Lucas and told him and then called Peyton. She was excited that they could all go.

"Haley can I use one of your suitcases?" Brooke asked

"Brooke you already have two bags packed we will only be gone for 3 days."

"I know aren't you excited I know I am I mean my boyfriend on the beach shirtless I can't wait we may never leave my room." Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke stop right there. I don't need any more information." Haley said holding her hand s over her ears.

"Haley you can't tell me that you haven't thought about being with Nathan. I've seen the way you guys look at each other I'm surprised you haven't ripped his clothes off yet."

"Brooke!"

They were all at Deb and Keith's having dinner. Since it was winter and the nursery was kind of slow this time of year Keith always took Deb on a vacation since they were always busy in the spring and summer.

"So dad where are you and mom going this year?" Lucas asked his dad.

"I am taking your mother to Hawaii." Keith said looking at his wife.

"That sounds great." Brooke said.

"I am very excited I have never been there I can't wait." Deb said.

"I only wish that you guys could come with us." Deb said looking at Karen.

"We would love to come but Sam has a hockey tourney next weekend." Karen said.

"That's right little man you ready." Nathan said to his brother.

"I cant' wait!" Sam said.

"Everyone ready for dessert we have homemade ice cream and Christmas cake?" Keith said.

"Here Deb let Haley and I do that." Brooke said grabbing a dish out of Deb's hand.

"That's not necessary."

"We want to for having us here." Haley said.

Nathan and Lucas helped their girlfriends clear the table. Haley was dishing up the ice cream and Brooke was getting the cake. Nathan came in the kitchen as Brooke and Lucas took the cake and plates to the dining room.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Haley said as Nathan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I haven't seen you all day I miss you." Nathan said as he kissed her neck it was soon becoming his favorite place to kiss her.

"Nathan we can't do this here." Haley said trying to move him back.

Nathan took the ice cream scoop from her hand and put it on the counter as he turned her around to face him. Nathan then put his hands on her waist and covered her lips with his. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck quickly getting lost in his kisses.

"Everyone is ready for ice cream Oh god I'm sorry Nate." Lucas said as he noticed Haley and Nathan in an intimate moment.

"We'll be right there." Haley said blushing.

She handed Nathan the tray with the bowls of ice cream and then ran her thumb over his lips to remove her lipstick. She smiled at him as he kissed her thumb and winked at her before he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for not updating earlier. Have been fitting a cold Hope you enjoy will try to update again soon**_

Haley was packing up her suitcase getting ready to leave for the airport. Yesterday she and Nathan went to his mom's in the morning to open gifts. Sam was so excited he loved Christmas. Haley had gotten him the NCAA Football game for his Wii and also she got him an autographed picture of Wayne Gretzky. That was one of his favorite hockey players and he was a good friend of her brother Allen.

Sam was so excited about the picture he almost tackled Haley when she gave it to him. She had gotten Karen and Andy a certificate for a getaway weekend in Minneapolis and she got Nathan a Bulova watch and a Golden Gophers sweatshirt. He loved them both but he said she spent too much on the watch. She glanced down at the bracelet he had gotten her with her name engraved on the front. She had also said he spent too much on her.

The three couples walked in Brooke's beach house. Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton had never seen a house so big before. The house had 7 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms an entertainment room and game room downstairs and also a hot tub and pool off the deck.

"Take any room you want except my parent's room." Brooke said as she led Lucas to her room.

Haley had taken Nathan to the room she usually stayed in when she would visit. Peyton and Jake took the room down the hall. Haley opened the door to the room to let Nathan in. He put the bags on the floor and went to look at the view from the window. Nathan was nervous for this trip. He had wanted to tell Haley how he felt about her at Christmas but things kept getting in the way and he lost his nerve. He knew that he loved her and he wanted to tell her but he was also scared that he would scare her away. They hadn't dated all that long. Little did he know was that Haley was thinking the same thing.

"So what do you think?" Haley said as she walked up beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"It's nice here." Nathan said as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"You tired?" Nathan asked as Haley wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Yes I could take a nap." Haley said as she closed her eyes.

Nathan took Haley's hand in his and walked them over to her bed and pulled her down in front of him as he layer behind her as they fell asleep in each others arms.

Tonight Brooke was taking them to a local club that her friends owned. Shane and Natalie were old friends of Brooke's. Shane and Brooke had known each other since they were kids. Natalie moved here during high school. Brooke introduced them and now they are married. Brooke was excited to see them and she wanted them to meet Lucas.

The club was packed and everyone was having a good time. Shane had reserved a table for Brooke and her friends. Nathan and Jake went to get drinks for everyone as Brooke went to introduce Lucas to Shane and Natalie. Peyton and Haley were talking and looking around at all the people.

"I can't believe we get to see Kelly Clarkson perform this is great!" Brooke said as she and Lucas came back to the table.

"Hey Peyton let's go dance." Jake said as he kissed her cheek.

"That sounds like a good idea let's go pretty girl." Lucas said to Brooke.

Nathan watched his cousin and friend dancing with their girlfriends. He looked over to Haley and she was looking at the dance floor tapping her fingers on the table. He hated that he couldn't dance for the first time in his life because he knew that Haley loved to dance and he also knew that she wouldn't make him do it.

Nathan got up and held out his hand for Haley to take. She looked at his hand then up and him with a smile on her face.

"I thought you hated to dance" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do but you love it and I would do anything for you besides I don't mind dancing with you." Nathan said kissing her lips softly.

"That was so fun!" Brooke said.

Natalie had taken them backstage to meet Kelly Clarkson.

The girls went out on the dance floor to dance as the guys stayed at the table and talked. Nathan would glance over to Haley every once in a while. He got a smile on his face seeing how much fun she was having. Haley would catch him looking at her every now and then and would blow him a kiss and wave.

"Jake you ready to take that leap with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"I can't wait. I've loved Peyton my whole life. I can't wait to spend the rest of it with her."

"How did you know she was the one?" Nathan asked playing with the label on his beer bottle.

"I don't know little things. When something good or bad would happen she was always the first person I wanted to tell. She was always on my mind when I woke up and she was the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep. She is everything I have always wanted." Jake said as he looked at Peyton. "My turn to but a round."

Nathan just nodded his head at what Jake had just told him. Lucas could tell that something was up with his cousin he was still fiddling with his beer bottle.

"What's up Nathan? You seem distracted"

"I'm ok."

"You are thinking that Haley is the one for you?"

"What?"

"Nathan I've seen the way you look at her. I just didn't realize how much till you got her that bracelet for Christmas." Lucas said smiling at his cousin.

Lucas looked towards the dance floor as he heard some commotion and saw a guy standing in front of Jake and Peyton behind him looking angry. Then he saw to more guys standing by Brooke and Haley. Lucas quickly got up from his chair and grabbed Nathan to follow him.

"Is there a problem here?" Lucas said as he saw the guys holding Brooke and Haley's arms.

He grabbed Nathan's wrist as to keep him from ripping the guys head off and stood in front of him.

"Well well look at what we have here tow more pretty boys." The guy said standing in front of Jake.

"I believe the lady said she didn't want to dance with you." Jake said his fists clenched at his sides.

"What's it to you punk?" The guy asked shoving Jake in the shoulder.

"She's my fiancée."

Nathan hadn't taken his eyes off Haley she looked terrified. He moved to stand next to his cousin.

"That's funny that you think she would marry you pretty boy. You are actually going to marry this dude?" He turned to ask Peyton.

"He is more of a man than you could ever dream of being." Peyton said as she slapped the guy holding her arm.

"We will see what you say after I take you to my house and you are screaming my name." The guys said as he rubbed his face where Peyton hit him.

That was all it took for Jake. He grabbed the guys shoulder and turned him around and punched him in the face. The other two guys quickly jumped Nathan and Lucas and a fight broke out. The bouncers came to break it up and kicked the three drunken guys out and took Jake, Lucas and Nathan to the back office.

Shane apologized to Brooke and her friends. He ahs had trouble with those three before. Jake told Shane he would pay for anything he broke and that he was sorry. Shane told him to forget about it. They needed to be kicked out anyway.

The three couples mad it back to the beach house. The boys were pretty beat up. They all went to the kitchen to get ice as Peyton and Jake went to their room as did Brooke and Lucas. Nathan and Haley were still in the kitchen she was getting more ice for his black eye.

Haley and Nathan made it to her room as he sat down on the edge of the bed slowly holding his side.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked worried as she went to turn on the lamp.

"I'm fine." Nathan said with his head down.

Haley walked into the bathroom off her bedroom to get a washcloth to clean his cuts on his face and lip.

"I'm sorry Hales." Nathan said still looking at the ground as Haley stood in front of him.

"What for?" Haley said as she grabbed his chin to make him look at her.

"For getting into a fight I just can't watch while someone hurts you."

"I'm glad you were their Nathan you are my hero." Haley said as she ran hers fingers threw his hair.

Nathan grabbed her waist to bring her closer as he layer his face against her stomach.

"Ouch." Nathan said as he let go of her.

"What's wrong?"

"My eye hurts a little that's all." Nathan said touching his cheek under his right eye.

"Let me see if I can make it better." Haley said as she lightly kissed the spot. "Is that better."

Haley was rubbing her thumbs lightly over his face as they just looked in each others eyes.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Haley asked flirtously.

"Right here." Nathan said as he pointed to a spot on his neck.

Haley moved to kiss the spot he pointed to. She softly placed her lips on his neck and kissed it. Nathan's breathe caught in his throat as his grip on her waist tightened.

Nathan stood up as Haley pulled back form kissing his neck never breaking eye contact with her.

"Is that it?" Haley asked as she watched Nathan pull his shirt over his head.

She almost gasped for breathe at the sight of Nathan shirtless in front of her. She had seen him without a shirt before but some how this was different. She then saw Nathan point to a bruise on the left side of his chest were his ribs were. She ran her hands over the spot before she placed a soft kiss there. Nathan grabbed Haley's head and brought her lips to meet his.

This kiss was very passionate and different from the usual kisses. When air became on issue they pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers both trying to catch their breath.

"You're so beautiful Hales." Nathan said as he kissed her again. "I love you."

Haley couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he actually say that he loves me she thought Nathan couldn't believe he blurted that out? He didn't want to scare her and he thinks he just did.

Haley grabbed Nathan's neck and brought his lips down to hers.

"I love you too." Haley said when she pulled away from the kiss.

Nathan smiled and brought his lips back to hers in a very passionate and urgent kiss. He moved his lips down to her neck as she dropped her arms to rest on his waist.

"I want you." Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley let go of Nathan and lead him over to her bed. Haley layer down on the bed with Nathan moving to be on top of her.

"Are you sure Hales?" Nathan asked wanting to be sure that this is what she wanted.

"I'm sure Nathan I love you." Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is another update its short**_

The sun was shining threw the window as Nathan slowly woke up. He was a little sore from the fight last night but all that went away when her turned and saw the girl sleeping next to him. Haley was laying with her head on his shoulder and her right arm across his chest.

Nathan was smiling thinking about last night. He finally told Haley how he felt and he was happy that she felt the same way. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he ran his fingers threw her hair as she began to wake up.

Haley slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her hand down Nathan's chest.

"Hi." Haley said as she looked up at him.

"Hey how did you sleep?" Nathan asked as he rubbed her arm that was on his chest.

"Good you?"

"Never better."

Haley moved to kiss his lips as he flipped them over never breaking the kiss.

"You know we should get up at some point today." Haley said as she ran her fingers over his chest after their love making session.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"As much fun as that sounds no. We will be going home soon and I want to go to the beach and we promised to get Sam so shells." Haley said trying to get out of Nathan's grasp.

Nathan loved how Haley cared so much about his little brother. That was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"Haley come on let's just stay here." Nathan said whining not letting her go.

"Nathan we need to get up I need to take a shower and get ready."

"No you don't." Nathan said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"You know you could always join me in the shower." Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

"Alright let's go!" Nathan said as he jumped out of the bed and ran in the bathroom.

Nathan walked out of the bathroom after he and Haley had taken their shower. He looked over at Haley in her bikini looking threw her dresser drawer for shorts. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders and placed as kiss at the base of her neck.

"Nathan you promised we were going to the beach." Haley said as Nathan contuied to kiss her neck.

"Haley that's not fair you asked me while we were in the shower I was distracted I didn't know what I was saying." Nathan said as he pulled down her bikini strap.

"Well maybe so but we are still going to the beach." Haley said as she turned around and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Nathan walked down to the kitchen as Lucas and Brooke were talking and eating breakfast. They stopped talking as soon as he walked in the room he thought he was interrupting something.

"I'll be ready in a minute." Brooke said as she kissed Lucas on the cheek and went upstairs.

Nathan turned around from getting some milk from the refrigerator and noticed Lucas looking at him with a grin on his face.

"What's with you?" Nathan asked as he took a drink.

"You don't look to bad after the fight last night." Lucas asked.

"Well Haley took good care of me." Nathan said smiling.

"We know." Lucas said as he walked by his cousin and patted him on the back.

Haley walked out of her bathroom to see Brooke sitting on her bed.

"Geez Brooke you scared me!"

"How was it?" Brooke asked smiling

"How was what?" Haley asked slightly blushing

"Come on Haley Lucas and I heard you guys last night you weren't exactly quiet."

Haley could feel her face getting redder by the minute as she continued to pack her bag.

"I'm just really happy for you Haley Nathan is a good guy who will treat you right."

"Thanks Brooke and he really is great. He is so sweet and caring. He actually apologized for getting in that fight last night." Haley said smiling.

"I'm glad they were there those guys got what they deserved and anyway seeing Lucas like that was a total turn on for me. If Nathan is anything like his cousin then I'm sure your night was as good as mine." Brooke said with a smile.

"It was great!" Haley said as she left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy May to everyone here is an update please review**

Nathan was sitting in Haley's living room watching TV while she was upstairs getting ready. Tonight was New Year's Eve and the resort was having a party and tonight was the night that Nathan was meeting Haley's parents.

He was a little nervous about meeting them. He wanted to make a good impression he wanted them to like him. He was worried that they would think that he was not worthy of their daughter because he was not as wealthy as they were.

He had talked to Andy about his fears a little today. Andy told him to just be himself and that they would see what Haley sees in him and if they could see it then to hell with them. He was glad that Lucas and Jake and Peyton would be there. He was a little shy around people he had just met.

They had spent the day watching Sam's hockey tournament. After they had gotten home late last night the girls just wanted to go home and get some rest. Nathan had been getting use to waking up next to Haley and now that they were home he would have to get use to sleeping alone again he didn't really get that much sleep last night.

"How do I look?" Haley asked as she walked in the living room.

Nathan turned to look at her as she turned around slowly. She was wearing a black cocktail dress that went to her knees and hugged her in all the right places.

"Wow Hales you look gorgeous." Nathan said as he walked to her.

Nathan put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. He placed a kiss on her lips as her arms wound around his neck as they continued to kiss.

"Let's just stay here tonight just the two of us." Nathan whispered his lips moving to her neck.

"As much fun as that sounds we can do that later besides I can't wait till you meet my parents they have been wanting to meet you." Haley said as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm not very comfortable with big crowds of people." Nathan said as he still held her close to him.

"Don't worry I will be with you all night." Haley said as she quickly kissed him.

Nathan and Haley walked into the party looking for Lucas and Brooke. They were already here sitting at the table with Jake and Peyton. Nathan could not remember the last time he was this nervous. It's not like meeting parents was new or anything he just knew how close Haley was to her parents and she was important to him.

Nathan went to get drinks for him and Haley when he noticed Haley hugging a man. He was about 6'2'' and had graying hair. He looked like he was in his sixties but looked like he was in good shape. He saw a woman come and hug her also he instantly knew it was her mother. They looked so much alike you might think they were sisters.

"I missed you guys so much how was Switzerland?" Haley asked as she hugged her mom.

"It was good but we missed our baby's." Her mother said hugging her then Mike.

"How was your Christmas?" Her father asked.

"It was good." Haley said smiling.

"That is a beautiful bracelet where did you get it?" Her mother asked.

"Nathan gave it to me for Christmas." Haley said looking at her wrist.

"The boy has good taste." Mr. James said looking at the bracelet. "Where is this boyfriend we keep hearing about?"

"Haley here is your wine." Nathan said with two sets of eyes on him.

"Nathan I want to introduce you to my parents." Haley said as she grabbed his hand.

"Mom, Dad this is Nathan Scott Nathan these are my parents Charles and Lydia James."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs. James." Nathan said as he shook their hands. "I've heard a lot about you both,"

"Nice to meet you too Nathan." Mr. James said.

"How is your brother doing? Haley has told us all about him." Mrs. James said.

"He is doing very well thank you." Nathan said as Haley wrapped her arm around his waist.

There was a little break in talking and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nathan Haley tells me that you are a landscaper." Mr. James said.

Great Nathan thought here is when they tell him that I'm not good enough for their daughter.

"My uncle owns his own nursery and I work for him." Nathan said as Haley grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as they sat with her parents.

"My son had your uncle do his yard. It looks wonderful. You will have to come and do our yard I need to call your uncle." Mr. James said.

"Now Charles leave the boy alone its New Years Eve let's not talk about work." Lydia said.

"Your right dear." Mr. James said kissing his wife's hand. "Nathan I will say you have excellent taste in jewelry son."

"Thank You sir."

They continued talking to her parents. Nathan was getting more relaxed the more they talked. They were pretty down to earth for being as rich as they are. Lydia had asked Nathan about his parents and said she would like to meet them sometime.

Nathan was listening to Haley's parents talk about their trip when he saw a guy walk over towards them looking at Haley.

"Charles, Lydia how was your holidays?" The guy asked.

Nathan new that something with this guy made Haley uncomfortable. She grabbed his hand tighter as he approached them.

"Blake it was good how was yours?" Mr. James said as he shook his hand.

"It was great Dad wants a rematch on that golf game you two had he wants a chance at winning his money back."

"Sounds good we will make it a foursome. Nathan you golf?"

"Yes Mr. James I do." Nathan said as Blake finally noticed him sitting there.

"Excellent I will call your Dad and set something up."

Nathan could feel Blake sitting next to Haley sizing him up. He already didn't like this guy for making Haley uncomfortable.

"Well dear I think it is time for us to leave these kids alone." Lydia said to her husband as she stood to leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Nathan." Lydia said shaking his hand.

"Mine too." Nathan said.

"You take care of my little girl now." Mr. James said shaking his hand also.

"I wont' let her out of my sight."

Haley's parents left and it was just Blake sitting with them. Blake had a smirk on his face as he looked over toward Haley.

"So Haley how was Christmas in Switzerland?" Blake asked drinking his drink.

"I decided to stay here for Christmas." Haley said as she looked at Nathan.

"I see it seems Haley has forgotten her manners I'm Blake Driscoll and you are?" Blake said sticking his hand out.

"Nathan Scott." Nathan said as he shook his hand.

"Good to meet you and how is it that you know Haley."

"Nathan's my boyfriend." Haley said before Nathan could answer.

"Well Haley I thought that your job was what you were focusing on at the moment."

Haley had said that to Blake a while ago when he was trying to get back together with her. Not that would have happened Haley was never interested in him that much. When they dated in high school it was like they had known each other for a long time since their parents were friend's kind of thing. They would always be at the same functions with their parents.

"Well you are a lucky man Nathan Haley here is a great catch. I guess I missed out. Have a good night." Blake said as he left the table.

Haley was relieved that Blake was gone. She hadn't told Nathan about him. She was hoping that he would have gotten the message that she wasn't interested in him any more.

"You ok?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine let's get out of here." Haley said as she kissed his lips.

"Let's go." Nathan said as he grabbed her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here is an update Enjoy**_

Several months had passed since New Years Eve. Nathan and Haley were still going strong. They had little fights and disagreements every once in awhile as all couples do but nothing serious.

Nathan had been thinking of asking Haley to move in with him. He was either at her house or she at his almost every night anyway but he always decided not to. This was the most serious relationship he had been in and didn't want to jeopardize anything.

Karen and Andy had used the gift that Haley had gotten them and went to stay in Minneapolis one weekend. Nathan and Haley stayed at the house with Sam. Sam was very excited to have Haley at his house all weekend.

Nathan ran to the store to get some things as Sam and Haley were putting a puzzle together.

"Haley are you my sister now?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked smiling.

"You spend lots of time with my brother and I know that he likes being with you and that he loves you and I love you, you love him I figured that you are like family so you can be my sister."

"Sam that is very sweet and I do love you and your brother very much. I love spending time with your family." Haley said with tears in hers eyes as she kissed his cheek.

"Good I like having you here too."

Next week was spring break and Brooke needed to be in New York for business so she invited Peyton and Haley to come along. Since they had both started dating they haven't just had girl alone time like they use to and since Peyton was getting married next month they decided to spend the week together.

Peyton had never been to New York and was very excited. Brooke's mom was going to be there also so Brooke booked a three bedroom suite at The Four Seasons.

Haley and Peyton were meeting Brooke for lunch at The Tavern on the Green. They had been sightseeing earlier in the day. Peyton was having such a good time she was definitely bringing Jake here.

"Brooke how was your meeting?" Haley asked as Brooke sat down.

"It was great. Mom decided to start a line of cosmetics and they want to get Reese Witherspoon to be spokeswomen!"

"Wow that's amazing Brooke!" Peyton said.

"It would be I just love her. What have you girls been up to this morning?"

"Well Haley took me to Rockefeller Center and then we went to a museum which was amazing by the way then we went to an art gallery."

"Sounds like you did everything but the most important thing Haley."

"What's that Brooke?" Haley said laughing already knowing the answer.

"Shopping"

"Well I thought I would leave that to you. I almost forgot my brother left 3 tickets for us to see Guys and Dolls then he made us reservations at Sardis's" Haley said.

Today was the golf game with Mr. James and Blake and his dad. Nathan was not that excited about seeing Blake again. He was thankful that Andy and Lucas would be there. Charles and Andy had developed a good friendship as had Karen and Lydia.

They had met a few weeks ago when Haley invited Nathan and his parents over to her parent's house for dinner. Charles and Lydia decided to move after Christmas to be closer to Mike and Haley.

Haley had told her mother about how nice Nathan's parents were and her mother knew how much she loved Sam she insisted on meeting them. Both couples found out that they had some things in common. Nathan was glad that their parents got along so well. Haley was important to him and her family was important to her.

Nathan, Andy and Lucas pulled up to the club and noticed Charles with the golf pro.

"Andy, Nathan good to see you" Charles said shaking Andy's hand.

"Charles how are you? Looks like it is a good day for golf." Andy said. "Do you know my nephew Lucas?"

"Are you the Lucas that has our Brooke so smitten?" Charles winked as he shook his hand.

"Lucas Scott nice to meet you." Lucas said smiling at the thought of Brooke.

"Nathan you ready to hit the links son?" Charles asked

"Yes sir."

They were practing on the putting green waiting for Blake and his father to show up. Lucas could tell that Nathan was not very excited about being with Blake again.

"Charles you ready to lose some money?" A man said as everyone looked up.

"Steven I don't think so how are you doing?" Charles said as he shook his hand.

"I told you Charles my dad is ready to win." Blake said looking at Nathan with a cocky grin.

Nathan couldn't stand how this guy acted. Haley had told him about Blake after New Years. She had told him how their families had been friends for years and how she had dated him in high school. She also told him about what a womanizer he was during that time and still is. Nathan hated him for the fact at how he had treated Haley and for just dating her.

"Steven have you met my Haley's young man?" Charles said motioning for Nathan to stand with him.

"No I haven't Blake told me that Haley had a new friend."

"Nathan Scott nice to meet you."

"Steven Driscoll nice to meet you too. You going to be able to help this old man today. He just got lucky last time we played."

"I'll do my best sir."

They had been playing for awhile and Nathan and Charles were winning. Steven had been impressed with how good Nathan was at golfing. He said he reminded him of Zach Johnson he would have to set up a game with them sometime. Nathan could tell that it irritated Blake that his dad liked him.

"You know that Haley and I are pretty close. We have known each other forever. She is a great girl." Blake said to Nathan as they waited for Charles to tee off.

"See is great." Nathan said wondering what he was getting at.

"Charles says that you work at the resort you're a bartender?"

"That's right."

"And you are also a gardener."

"Landscaper my uncle owns a nursery." Nathan said knowing what he was getting at.

"Haley has pretty expensive tastes in things but she always did have a soft spot for the less fortunate." Blake said with a smirk.

Nathan wanted to punch this guy so much right now. The rest of the day Blake had made little comments about what Haley and he use to do and the things that Nathan could never dream of doing for her.

They had finished golfing and where having drinks in the clubhouse. Nathan was watching Blake joke around with Haley's dad. Steven was giving Charles the money they had won and Nathan couldn't have been happier about beating Blake.

"My Haley has found herself a good one Steven." Charles said as patted Nathan on the back smiling.

"Good game Nathan I want a rematch it was nice meeting you." Steven said.

"You too sir." Nathan said smiling at what Charles had said.

"Charles will see you next month for the charity event and Henry will be opening up his new restaurant."

"Yes you will."

Haley had told Nathan about the charity event her parents and the Driscoll's had started for Arthritis research. They had a celebrity auction and dinner in the Hamptons every May.

"We could set up a rematch golf game so I can win my money back."

"With Nathan as my partner anytime." Charles said.

Andy was driving back from the club. Nathan was looking out the passenger window thinking about what Blake had said about being close to Haley.

"I can't believe you didn't punch the guy." Lucas said.

"Why did something happen?" Andy asked.

"Blake is a dick." Lucas said

"He seemed ok to me."

"He use to date Haley dad." Nathan said still looking out the window.

"Oh. Well he lost out then didn't he Haley loves you son don't worry about her past live in the moment."

"How do you know she loves me?"

"She looks at you the way that I look at your mother. Like I have found the love of my life."

Nathan has known from the moment he saw her that she was the one for him. He hoped that someday she would feel the same way.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Another update**_

It was Saturday night and Haley and Nathan had just got home from having dinner. They were currently laying on his sofa in a heated make out session. Haley had got back from New York earlier in the day. She had got some things for Sam so they had dinner with his family.

"I missed you Hales." Nathan whispered moving to kiss her neck.

"I was only gone for five days Nathan." Haley said running her hand down his back loving the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"That is too long for me not to be able to kiss you." Nathan said as he covered her lips with his again.

Haley woke up and noticed they were still on the sofa. She felt an arm lying across her waist as she pulled the blanket around her body. She quietly got up to go to the kitchen and make breakfast.

"Hey you wake up" She whispered in his ear as she sat the food down on the table.

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 8:30" Haley said running her hand on his chest. "I made you breakfast in bed or rather breakfast on the sofa since we didn't make it to the bedroom." Haley said kissing him quickly.

"That's my good morning kiss?" Nathan asked pouting.

"What did you have in mind?"

"This" Nathan said as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her passionately

"Nathan your breakfast is getting cold." Haley said giggling

"We can always reheat it." Nathan said as they fell on the floor.

They were walking hand in hand along the lake later in the day. Haley was telling Nathan about her trip to New York with Brooke and Peyton.

"You alright you seem out of it?" Haley asked noticing that Nathan was quiet.

"I'm fine." Nathan said kissing her hand.

"How was golf with my dad?"

"Good."

"Did something happen?" Haley asked knowing that Blake must have said something.

"Sam will be glad that break is over he misses seeing you everyday." Nathan said trying to change the subject.

"I miss seeing him too and all the kid's." Haley said knowing he didn't want to talk about it.

"You're still able to come with me to the Hamptons?" Haley asked

"That's next weekend right?"

"Yes I can't wait for you to meet my brother Allen and my Aunt Meg she will love you. Tall dark and handsome that's what she will say." Haley said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sounds great." Nathan said kissing her head. Nathan knew that he shouldn't let Blake get to him that he was just trying to bug him. Haley was not at all like what Blake had said she was like. He knew Haley in his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is an update**_

The sun was shining as Nathan ran down the beach. They had arrived in the Hamptons yesterday. They were staying at Haley's Aunt Meg's house. She was quite the character. She resembled her brother Charles in looks but had a very should we say carefree attitude. She kind of did her own thing and really didn't care what anyone thought of her.

She instantly attached herself to Nathan. She always had a special place for Haley so when she found out about Nathan she couldn't have been happier for her niece. She introduced Nathan to her neighbors as the handsome young man who had her niece's heart.

Haley's brother Allen was also very nice. He was the spitting image of her dad were as Mike and Haley looked more like their mother. Nathan made it back to the house to see that everyone else had already gone for the day. He knew that Haley was still in bed they planned on having breakfast with Brooke and Lucas who were at her parent's cottage.

Nathan walked out from taking a shower to see Haley still sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked so beautiful sleeping. She had a slight smile on her face and he wandered what she was dreaming about. He knew that he was the luckiest man in the world to have her be with him.

He moved a piece of hair from her face as she started to wake up.

"Morning" He said as he kissed her lips.

"Good morning" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

"How was your run?" Haley asked as he lay across her waist.

"Good"

"What's wrong?" Haley asked noticing the intense way Nathan was looking at her.

"I love you Haley"

"I love you too." Haley said as she kissed him.

Tonight was the charity event and auction. Nathan and Lucas were going golfing with Haley's dad and Brooke's dad Benjamin. While the guys played golf Haley her mother and sister in law went shopping with Brooke her mom and Sara. Michelle Haley's sister in law just had a baby boy 3 weeks ago. Haley was very excited about being an Aunt.

Holding little Charles reminded her of Sam. She knew right away when she met Sam that they would have a special bond. There was just something about him from the first moment she met him and she was also glad that it brought her to Nathan.

The event was going great. Lots of people had come it was often called the event of the spring in the Hamptons. Nathan had never been real uncomfortable around the James family until tonight. He never really thought of how wealthy they really were. He and Lucas had never seen so many famous people in their life. Today when their were golfing they got to meet Tiger Woods. Mike had gone to college with him and now they were designing a line of watches for him.

"Can you believe how many celebrities are here?" Lucas asked Nathan as they sat at the bar.

"I know it's crazy. It's hard to remember that they are wealthy they are so low key."

"I know Brooke's parents are the same way." Lucas said as he drank his beer.

"Haley I must say you look hot in that dress." Brooke said as they were in the ladies room.

"It's a Brooke Davis original so I'm not surprised." Haley said laughing at Brooke.

"Lucas said that my dad lost some money from your boyfriend today."

"I think that my dad found himself a golfing partner for life." Haley said.

"Let's go and get this night over with. The sooner I can get away from Blake the better."

"Is he still bugging you" Brooke said

"He can't seem to get it that I am with Nathan he is just being what he is an ass."

Nathan hardly saw Haley all night. He was glad that Brooke and Lucas were there. He knew that Haley would be busy but every time they thought they had a moment together someone would take her away.

He was glad that he hadn't seen Blake that much tonight. He had a run in with him at the golf course today. Lucas had to stop him from hitting him a couple of times. They way he talked about Haley some times really got to Nathan. He was naive to think that she never had a relationship before him but the way Blake talked no one was better than him.

Nathan had been watching Blake all night. He was constantly trying to be were ever Haley was. He had some trashy looking girl with him who seemed more interested in the free booze. Nathan stepped out on the veranda to get some fresh air. He really wasn't comfortable in big crowds of people plus this crowd was very well to do.

"Hey sweetie." Haley said as she walked closer to him.

"Hey"

"Sorry that I haven't been able to be with you much tonight." Haley said as she lend on the railing next to him. "Are you having a good time?"

"I am now." Nathan said as he pulled her closer to him.

Nathan placed his lips on Haley's and had his hands on her waist. She wanted to deepen the kiss but she was going to have to go soon.

"Hopefully this won't take very long and we can take a moonlight walk on the beach." Haley said as she put her hands around his neck.

"That sounds perfect." Nathan said bringing his lips back to hers.

They were quickly getting into each other when they heard someone clearing their throat. Haley pulled away only to see Blake looking at them.

"The auction is about to start." Blake said.

"I'll be right there." Haley said her arms still around Nathan's neck.

Nathan just looked at Blake who was just standing there waiting for Haley. She said she would be there in a minute you think the guy could take a hint.

"The guests are getting inpatient." Blake said annoyed.

"I better go. I will see you later." Haley said quickly kissing Nathan.

Nathan knew what Blake was trying to do. He gave Nathan an evil looking grin as he turned back towards the ballroom. Nathan then grabbed Haley's arm and spun her around and aggressively pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately.

"What was that?" Haley asked with her eyes still closed and trying to catch her breathe.

"A preview of later."

"I can't wait. I love you."

"Love you too."

Nathan looked at Blake who he could tell was not happy at all. He looked like at any minute his head was going to explode. Blake then put his hand on the small of Haley's back as they walked threw the door. Nathan knew what he did kissing Haley like that was childish in front of Blake but he didn't care. This guy was getting on his nerves.


End file.
